Pensare
by ZerGaN
Summary: Pensar, del latin Pensare.·SasuNaru·.Cap17:·Sinceridad·: a veces, ser sincero involucra perder un poco de orgullo, pero eso... forma parte del encanto.¿celoso Sasuke?. cap final. adv:Lemon
1. Miedo

_naruto no me pertenece ¬¬_

* * *

**Pensare**

**by ZerGaN**

**·································································**

**1.**_** Miedo**_

_**···········································**_

Y así, con el corazón a mil, vio como Itachi desaparecía

Miró hacia el horizonte, conciente de que no tenia tiempo que perder, y aun sin querer perderlo, deseaba que se derrochara, como si así pudiera despertar de un mal sueño

Pero no tenía tiempo, tenía miedo.

Miedo a encontrar lo que había estado buscando por tres años.

Miedo de verlo y recibir su indiferencia, una mueca de burla. Como si todo se tratara de una broma burda y cruel

Y aunque el huir no estaba en su vocabulario, deseó arrancar, correr hacia el pasado que ahora le parecía tan lejano, como cuando extiendes la mano al cielo sin poder tocar el sol

Inalcanzable

Y el corazón seguía palpitando, frenético, ansioso

Tragó en seco y apretó los puños. Sus pies no alcanzaron a retroceder

Decidió acabar con su miedo, despojarse de aquel innoble sentimiento de una vez. La decisión siempre presente en sus ojos azules brilló aun más y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, pero con destino en mente, hacia la única persona que era capaz de concebir en esos momentos.

"**Sasuke**"

* * *

n/a: . bien, este es el primero, el segundo me ha gustado mas como a quedado pero decidi subir este tambien. La idea de escribir un fic con capitulos muy cortos la saque de una historia de ouran host club y el formato me gusto bastante .

cualquier comentario es bien recibido (insertar aqui ojitos brillantes xD)

· ·ZerGaN· ·


	2. Plan

**2. Plan**

¿Que diría Sasuke si lo supiera?

Claro, suponiendo que no lo sabe ya

Suponiendo que es conciente que siente lo mismo

"Hermanos"

Sonrió

Le hacia gracia la idea

Así que Naruto le quería como un hermano. Rió internamente

_si claro_

Él era el único hermano, el único que le quería como uno

A pesar que Sasuke intentara _matarlo_

Un detalle poco importante, era parte de su plan de todos modos, aunque eso no le restaba amargo a los hechos

Un poco de acerbo era insignificante en comparación a lo que ganaba a cambio

Su clan _tenía_ que morir, Sasuke _no_. El problema residía en la lógica. ¿Qué hace un niño frente a toda su gente aniquilada? Solo dos posibilidades: una, llorar la pérdida, caer en la locura y eventualmente, quitarse la vida, _suicidio_.

Bastó un poco de actuación para dejar esta alternativa inviable para su hermano

Le torturó, le enseño con detalles como había extinguido el prestigioso clan. Le obligó a odiarle. Y le presentó en bandeja de plata la alternativa escogida: venganza

Sasuke sufriría, le aborrecería, se volvería más fuerte a base de rabia, cruzaría mar y tierra para matarle, pero _viviría_

Y eso era lo que importaba

El resto son solo detalles.

Sabiendo esto, y conciente de su escaso tiempo, la "confesión de hermandad" de aquel contenedor le causaba tanta gracia como sosiego.

Siempre pudo leer a las personas, el rubio no era la excepción, su hermano tampoco

Por ello, a pesar de la tristeza de no poder velar por su hermano cuando este acabara con su misión, estaba tranquilo

Porque la única parte de su plan que no había previsto era Naruto

Y lo agradeció profundamente

Su hermano no estaría solo

No tendría familia, no tendría hermanos, pero tendría a Naruto, incondicional y revoltoso, lo suficiente para hacerle feliz

A ambos

Solo esperaba que Sasuke no fuese lo suficientemente estúpido como para no darse cuenta que tenia la felicidad en sus manos

Por que él y Naruto nunca han sido hermanos ni lo serán

Fueron amigos y lo seguirán siendo

Hasta que se den cuenta de sus propios sentimientos

Y Sasuke será feliz

Y su plan habrá resultado a la perfección.


	3. Prioridad

**3.prioridad**

Lo sabía

Quizás siempre lo supo

Mientras ellos caminaban hombro a hombro

Ella se quedaba atrás, sola, mirando su espalda, mirando hacia lo inalcanzable

Ya sin rastro de su amor por Sasuke, era el rubio quien tenía su atención

Y dolía

Por que ambos eran igual de imposibles

Se consolaba diciendo que la experiencia le hacia crecer, y ya no cometería los mismos errores del pasado, persiguiendo lo que nunca fue de ella

Ni lo seria

Amaba a Naruto

Pero quería que fuera feliz

Con o sin ella

Por eso, daría la vida por encontrar a Sasuke

Para que volvieran a estar hombro con hombro otra vez

Aunque ella continuara viendo espaldas, ellos serian felices

Naruto seria feliz

Y esa ...

era ahora su prioridad

·································································································································

N/A: capi para yo-chan1!!!


	4. Recuerdos

**4. Recuerdos**

Le poseían sentimientos contradictorios.Para algunos, era casi imposible concebir a una persona sintiendo cariño por Naruto y Sasuke a la vez: Sasuke era el traidor, Naruto el traicionado

Pero les quería a los dos, así como los dos fueron sus alumnos

Y ahora, corriendo sin saber bien en que dirección, en busca de su alumno desertor, los recuerdos le golpeaban,

Una y otra vez

Como si fuesen una visión premonitoria sobre el fin de su búsqueda

Un amigo muerto y el remordimiento quemando en las entrañas

No se lo deseaba a Sasuke. No se lo deseaba a nadie

Por eso quería encontrarle, para evitar la misma tragedia que ocurre en sus recuerdos.

Los amigos, las personas mueren

Los recuerdos, a veces, no

_Y él era la perfecta persona para decirlo_

Por ello intentaría encontrarle, llegar a tiempo. Por que no deseaba que Sasuke tuviera mas adelante _ese_ tipo de mal recuerdos

Los mismos que tenía él

·············································································································································································································

N/A: io!!! muchas gracias por los reviews!!!

Lucre Uzumaki, jennita, Lukia Hanajima, yo-chan1, Carlita-chan.JSR

no saben lo feliz que me hace que les guste el fic n.n

el proximo capitulo es desde el POV de tsunade. Tengo la idea de que despues de un par de capitulos mas, comenzar a armar la historia con mas interaccion entre los personajes, claro que seguiran siendo pensamientos de ellos, pero la idea es darle un poco mas de accion ( y sasunaru xD) a la historia. Asi que cualquier sugerencia, idea (trama, parejas que te gustan y las quieres ver en el fic, etc), comentario o lo que sea (eso incluye amenazas xD) es bien recibido y con gusto

bye!


	5. Presentimiento

**5. presentimiento**

Al ver partir a Jiraya sintió algo

No fue como otras veces, sintió la despedida como un verdadero adiós

Un _**hasta nunca**_

Angustia

Si, y no se sorprendía de ello. El "_regresa a salvo_" fue prácticamente un ruego, una súplica

Lo sabía. Iba a pasar algo. Y no algo bueno

Sus ojos

Antes de dar la espalda y dirigirse hacia las afueras de Konoha, le vió.

Sus ojos tenían algo distinto tras la acostumbrada sonrisa socarrona. El ignorar el que, el no poder definir que era aquello que se escapaba a lo usual, acrecentaba su intranquilidad.

Cuanto deseaba equivocarse

Ya había perdido a demasiadas personas, no quería perderle a él también,

El único que la conocía realmente

_Que aun siguiera con vida_

Sentada en su escritorio, hundió la cabeza entre sus manos y suspiró

Solo es un presentimiento

Restregó sus ojos ligeramente vidriosos, mientras tomaba con su mano libre la botella de sake

Y bebió. Sorbo tras sorbo. Hasta que el florero del rincón dejo de tener contorno definido

Pero aquel presentimiento no la dejaba

_**"Regresa a salvo Jiraya"**_

**_··························································································································································_**

**_N/A_**: muchas gracias por los reviews!!! nOn

Carlita-chan.JSR, Citus, jennita, CITZIN, Lucre Uzumaki, gracias por sus comentarios:D

Aun no decido como avanzara la historia, asi que aun esta como en "pausa". Una vez que avance (en dos capitulos más espero, como mas tardar) apareceran one-shots dedicados al nejihina (n.n)y otras parejas, aunque en su mayoria sasunaru (:P) tengo pensado algo de gaasai ¿que dicen?

Probablemente el próximo capitulo sea de Sasuke, el de Sai lo tengo a medio hacer, porque quiero guardarlo para mas adelante

bueno eso y **gracias por leer**!!!!

(review -igual- ZerGaN muuuuuuuuuy feliz n.n )


	6. Dudas

**6. Dudas**

El era una persona reflexiva, sabía lo que quería. Pero cierta parte de él le desconcierta, escapa a su comprensión

¿Por qué?

Sabía su objetivo, su misión. Pero no entendía la existencia de aquella voz interna que, ahogada, le daba ridículas excusas para no matarle.

Como si aun quedase un retazo de aquel niño que admiraba a su hermano

**_Absurdo_**

Por supuesto que no haría caso de aquellas tonterías. Había sobrevivido, entrenado, y respirado todo este tiempo por una simple razón:

Matarle

Y no había cosa alguna que se lo impidiera

Ninguna

_" Naruto "_

He ahí otra cosa que no entendía, obviando, claro, el hecho que alguna remota parte de su mente le considera una _**razón**_ para no eliminar a Itachi

¿Por que esperaba verlo?

El saber que el rubio le buscaba le causaba una poco lógica satisfacción

Una _**enorme** _poco lógica satisfacción

_Amigos_

Fueron una ilusión, lo tenía claro. Un recreo en su venganza que tal vez no debió darse el lujo de tener

El era un vengador

Nada cambiaria eso, ni siquiera sus "amigos"

¿Que sentido tendría quedarse en Konoha si el deseo de venganza le carcomía las entrañas?

No es que hubiese **_preferido_ **quedarse de todas maneras

…

Cierto. _**Ese**_ era otro punto que su delirante voz interna no entendía

No es que no extrañara los viejos momentos con su equipo

Pero el arrastrarlos junto a el, exponiéndolos a la muerte por una causa personal, era una acto egoísta que nunca estuvo dispuesto a cometer

Solo tenía una alternativa posible

**_Debía_ matarle**

No quería _no_ desear matarle

Su venganza era su vida, y a pesar de los obstáculos la llevaría a cabo hasta el final

Sin dudas

··························································································································································

n/a: uola! nOn gracias por los reviews datte bayo !!!

**Lucre Uzumaki, yo-chan1, jennita, Mireya Humbolt, Aelilim, Carlita.chan.JSR**

pues efectivamente el capi anterior es del capitulo 367 del manga :P cuando Jiraiya se va a la aldea de la lluvia. n.n

Gracias por lo de los errores ortograficos n//n pondre mas atencion (menos en las notas de autora xD q me da pereza) lo que si me gustaria aclarar es que el titulo del fic lo saque del verbo "pensar" que viene del latin "pensare" . no me habia dado cuenta que podia leerse como "pensaré" mal escrito (aunque el significado no cambie mucho) gomen por eso

reviews:D

con. review. tuyo. yo. feliz xD


	7. Aprendizaje

_**7. Aprendizaje**_

**_·_**

**_·_**

_**Estaba aprendiendo**_

"No lo pillo ¿Cómo definirían amor?

Naruto volteó a su izquierda donde un Sai esperaba, sonriente, una respuesta

"¡Pues cuando quieres mucho a alguien datte bayo!!!!!!!!!!"

_**Como nunca antes lo había hecho**_

Enarcó una ceja de forma casi imperceptible, sin que su característica expresión variase.

Bien, no era la respuesta que esperaba precisamente. Se supone que ellos deberían saber de estos temas más que él

"Ya, pero ¿Cuándo quieres mucho a alguien?"

Sakura le sonrió, de la misma forma que había visto sonreír una señora a su hijo.

A pesar de saber este dato, no supo interpretarlo

"Supongo que, cuando eres capaz de dar la vida por la otra persona sin importar lo te pase, y deseas su felicidad a pesar de todo" - al terminar de responder, la pelirrosada desvió la vista hacia ningún punto en concreto

_**Su misión era encontrar a Uchiha Sasuke, o por o menos, eso decía el pergamino**_

"Nee, entonces Naruto ¿tu sientes amor por Sasuke-kun¿Cierto?"

El rubio se sonrojó mientras fruncía el ceño molesto

"No lo digas así que pareciera…"

"Existen varios tipos de amor"- Aclaró Sakura, Naruto no pareció molesto por la interrupción, todo lo contrario. Ante la afirmación de la Haruno, la miró interrogante, invitándola a continuar

_**Pero por primera vez**_

_**algo le importaba más que la misión**_

"Esta el que sientes por la familia, por los amigos, y el de pareja. Básicamente la amistad es un tipo de amor"

Naruto asintió con tanta vehemencia que le picó la curiosidad

_**Proteger**_

"En ese caso ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre el amor de pareja y la amistad?" miró al rubio, quien se sonrojó aun más y volvía a su expresión molesta.

No sabía el por qué de sus reacciones, pero le hacían gracia

_**Sentía cierta fascinación al darse cuenta que seria capaz de poner en peligro el óptimo desempeño de la misión, solo por protegerles**_

"La atracción física, creo" - Sakura respondió nuevamente, sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrosarse"

"En otras palabras, si en determinado momento Naruto sintiese atracción física por Sasuke-kun…"

"¡Carajo, Sai¡Deja de usarme como ejemplo!!!"- el ojiazul explotó indignado

Ambos le ignoraron

"Podria decirse, si"

_**Sakura, Naruto**_

_**Sus amigos**_

_**Sus primeros amigos**_

"¿O sea que en cualquier momento puedes enamorarte de un amigo?" - Naruto gruño algo incomprensible acerca de las conversaciones estúpidas, mientras pateaba unas cuantas piedrecillas inocentes.

"Bueno, yo…" - Sakura titubeó

"Oye fea ¿Por qué te has puesto colorada?" - La pelirrosada se sobresaltó, y sus mejillas pasaron del rojo al granate

La conversación terminó con su morena cabeza en el suelo, cortesía del puño de Sakura

_**Deseaba aprender más de ellos, aprender con ellos**_

_**Aun le faltaba mucho**_

_**Pero eso es solo un detalle.**_

_**Después de todo…**_

_**Tenía amigos**_

**_·······························································································································································_**

·

n/a: kyuuu!!! ok, estoy de infiltrada en el computador asi que mi tiempo es limitado xD. Queria agradecerles por leer y dejar reviews n.n

matta ne!!!


	8. Envidia

**8. Envidia**

·

Cuando aquel desagradable sentimiento le invadió de improviso, su conciencia, desconcertada, buscó una explicación

_¿Le odias?_

Sin respuesta aun. Concentró su atención en la escena frente a ella.

Un par de metros más adelante, sus antiguos compañeros de equipo intercambiaban miradas intensas.

El moreno se mostraba firme, altivo y orgulloso

Pero ella sabía que su apariencia sólo era el resultado de un enorme esfuerzo por burlar aquellas profundas heridas que amenazaban con quitarle el conocimiento

Naruto le devolvía la mirada con el ceño fruncido, frustración mal contenida, y los labios apretados, como si estuviera reprimiendo las ganas de gritar. Aun desde donde se encontraba, Sakura pudo ver el brillo en sus ojos azules.

La interrogante en su cabeza volvió a tomar forma

_¿Odias a Sasuke?_

Nadie había hecho gran movimiento desde que le encontraron, solo naruto hizo ademán de correr hacia él, para, finalmente, quedarse en el mismo sitio, aun ahora se veía tenso.

Sin embargo, a pesar de esta falta de acción, la sobrecogía la sensación de salir sobrando.

Ahí solo estaban Sasuke y Naruto.

Nadie más

Ella, junto al resto de los shinobis presentes, era solo parte de una decoración ignorada

_poco importante._

Apretó los puños y se resignó a ser, como todo este rato, un mero espectador

"Le he matado"

Se sorprendió, talvez por el mensaje o el tono usado, talvez por ambos. Volvió la vista hacia Naruto, cuyo rostro no mostró cambio alguno, a diferencia de su pie que pareció moverse por inercia en dirección a la voz

Sasuke se tambaleó, y antes de que tocara el suelo, naruto ya lo tenía entre sus brazos

_¿Le odias?_

No, el odio provoca ira, y ella sentía tristeza

Pasaron un par de segundos antes de que el moreno se desmayara

Recién comprendió sus sentimientos cuando vió a naruto cargar a sasuke en su espalda y llevárselo destino a konoha

Sentía que

Independiente de lo que él hiciera, Naruto le perdonaría y le querría igual.

Sentía que

No importando cuanto ella se esforzara, jamás podría ocupar la posición de sasuke en el corazón del rubio

Lo aceptaba

Tenía claro su papel:

Amiga.

Es mas, haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos por hacer feliz a naruto

Pero los sentimientos no se borran a voluntad

Y con amargura admitió lo que ocurría

No odiaba a sasuke

_Le tenía envidia._

_························································································································································_

_·_

_·_

_n/a: holasss!!! les agradezco los reviews n//n **Sui357, yo-chan1, Mireya Humbolt, jennita, Carlita-chan.JSR, Aelilim** nOn_

_demore un poco mas de lo acostumbrado a causa de ... emmm desperfectos con el computador (computador de la...) joo es q mi compu no me kiere xD_

_por cierto, lo suelto asi como dato por si alguien busca o le interesa leer fics originales. hace poco acaban de terminar de publicarse dos fics buenisimos, ambos estan en la pag de amor-yaoi. el primero, "unreality" ya se publico como libro en y el segundo "juegos de seduccion" lo estara pronto, si es que ya no lo esta, entodo caso si kieren leer cualquiera de los dos, den una vuelta por amor-yaoi y ahi estaran n.n _

_matta ne _

_**reviews?** (insertar aki ojitos de cordero degollado xD)_

_pd: han visto un cordero degollado de verdad? no son lindos, en mi tierna infacia cuando los veia no decia awwww sino que me daba repelus, y ahora que lo pienso... carajo! kien le muestra un cordero degollado a una niñita de 4? ò.ó _

_claro y despues yo soy la bicho raro de la familia xD_


	9. Confianza

············································

9. Confianza

·············································

Curioso le resultaba que, recién ahora se diera cuenta

Las personas, a pesar de ser complejas; tienden a ser predecibles. Poseen cierto lado cobarde y medroso cuyo fin consiste en protegerse a si mismo de los demás, y esta acción no es más que una rama de la lógica inconciente del ser humano

Él fue el caso

No le agradaba especialmente percatarse de ello, pero al menos le daba a entender que debió crecer desde entonces

Las personas son de por si inseguras, buscan algo a que aferrarse, algo en que apoyarse, algo que siempre este ahí cuando lo necesites, algo en lo que puedan depositar su confianza

Él lo hizo también, tiempo atrás, pero sus dos pilares se vinieron abajo cuando uno de ellos se encargo de _exterminar_ al otro

Y perdió su punto de apoyo

Y quedó a la deriva

Es aquí cuando hizo aparición aquel acto predecible: la búsqueda de un nuevo objetivo que diera sentido a su existencia

Su nuevo pilar se convirtió en la venganza

Se aferró a ella, como un náufrago que lo ha perdido todo sujeta firme el único trozo de madera que le permite flotar

Que le permite vivir

El fue predecible, a diferencia de aquel ninja revoltoso, que, contrario a cualquier pronóstico logró desempañar un poco su obtusa visión para regalarle un poco de luz

de amistad

de _confianza_

A pesar de ello, su destino estaba trazado por su propia mano, y su venganza fue prioridad

Ahora que ya la había cumplido, se encontraba nuevamente desorientado. Quedándole solo la convicción de la suficiencia de poder que había ganado en tres años

Se dio cuenta que no confiaba en nadie más que en sí mismo.

Entregarse sentimentalmente a alguien no solo implica estrechar lazos

Incluye la posibilidad de traición, y el ya había pasado por eso

Incluía el dolor de perder a un ser querido. Y el ya había pasado por eso

Incluía sufrir, ser vulnerable

Y después de su maltrecha infancia, sentía pánico a ser vulnerable nuevamente

Pero, como si se tratara de una burla a todas sus cavilaciones, la mano de Naruto se alzaba frente a él

tentadora

invitándole a confiar

La muralla que le envolvía era gruesa y aunque su voluntad estuviese a favor, su problema era permitirse volver a confiar después de tantos años, aprender a dejar su integridad en manos de alguien mas sin vivir con el miedo a salir lastimado

Y nuevamente el rubio llenaba de "talvez" y "pero's" sus convicciones tan solo mostrándole una de sus sonrisas radiantes que, poco a poco iban menoscabando una de las tantas barreras que aseguraban su protección emocional

Sonrió internamente

¿En quien podria confiar si no es en Naruto?

"vamos Sasuke, salgamos ya de este hospital"

Podria intentarlo. No es algo que se logre de la noche a la mañana pero… Naruto le había buscado por tres años, se merecía la oportunidad, y aunque no lo aceptara abiertamente, deseaba volver a tener aquella felicidad que solo se consigue cuando se tiene el apoyo de alguien

Sujetó la mano del rubio, quien tiró de ella para ayudarle incorporarse de la cama

Una vez frente afrente, el ojiazul se rascó la nuca mientras reía bajito y medio sonrosado

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Je je, nada, es solo que… es raro ¿sabes? Tenerte así, enfrente después de tanto tiempo…"

"¿De que hablas? Si has venido a parlotearme desde que desperté"

"Si pero… no es lo mismo verte en la cama que en pie-datte bayo…"

El moreno sonrió de forma inevitable, dando media vuelta antes que el rubio lo notase.

Comenzó a caminar erguido y algo lento. Por más que aun le doliera moverse, el resto del mundo no tenia porque enterarse de tal detalle, gracias, pero aun le quedaba orgullo

"usuratonkachi" – susurró bajito, con la intención disimulada de que Naruto le escuchase

Con las manos en los bolsillos, los ojos cerrados y la media sonrisa aun bailándole en el rostro, esperó…

"¿Cómo me llamaste Sasuke- teme?!!!!!!"

Su sonrisa se enanchó

Bien, tal vez era tiempo de volver a confiar

Naruto se lo merecía

Y Sasuke tenia esperanzas en él

·······························································································································

·····································································

·································

n/a : holaasss !!! honto ni arigato por los reviews!!!!

**yo-chan1, Sabaku no Sasuke, MadyHappy, Sui357, jennita, Carlita-chan.JSR**

gracias por leer n.n

me he estado demorando mas, pero es que ya saben, colegio, pruebas, la serie idiota que me recomienda la baka de la shuaz (ok lo admito me encanto lovely complex.. no pude evitarlo T.T Otani es demasiado lindo...:P)

se supone que por estas partes deberia meter un pokito sobre otras parejas, pero aun no se me ocurre como (por lo menos nada muy bueno) y tampoco quero apurar el asunto y que se vaya al carajo xD asi que ahi veremos como sale :P

tu review es mi sueldo! n.n

xD


	10. Pesadillas

**10. Pesadillas**

**·**

**·**

Desde hace más o menos tres años, se despertaba cada cierto tiempo jadeante y con el corazón desbocado, presa del pánico y de un horror que le consumía las entrañas

Desde hace más o menos tres años que solía tener pesadillas que le hacían agonizar de angustia y no le permitían pegar ojo en lo que restaba de noche.

Estas pesadillas no empezaban mal del todo, por el contrario, le hacían revivir los mejores momentos de su pasado junto a él y le regalaban escenas que nunca existieron, pero que le habría gustado. En esos instantes, cuando rebozaba de felicidad, el sueño se tornaba pesadilla y el paisaje se oscurecía, con él, su ya para ese momento, exigua felicidad, terminaba por extinguirse

El miedo a una nueva pesadilla no le dejaba volver a dormir

Cuando eso ocurría, tomaba la fotografía del equipo siete, la miraba por largo rato, y subía con ella al lugar mas alto y solitario que encontrara en las cercanías.

Miraba las estrellas hasta que el sol del amanecer las remplazaba y la luz mañanera le espabilaba de su acongojado letargo

Desde hace mas o menos tres años que la sonrisa diaria había perdido parte de su candor y los ojos azules solo recuperaban algo de su antiguo brillo cuando la determinación se instalaba en ellos. Determinación a traer de vuelta al protagonista de sus pesadillas

Así sobrevivió durante ese tiempo, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza y aferrandose a los buenos momentos

Pero Ya no.

Por que ya no era necesario

Hace un par de horas, cuando despertó como aquellos días, con el corazón hecho un puño y la imagen de su amigo alejándose de él aun fresca en la memoria. No suspiró mientras contemplaba la fiel fotografía. No subió a un lugar alto a mirar las estrellas para que calmen su dolor

Naruto lloró

Lloró de alivio, de alegría. Las lagrimas silenciosas se mezclaban con los labios sonrientes del rubio, que no encontraban forma de demostrar su felicidad mas que unas risitas reprimidas para no despertar al objeto de su dicha. Que se encontraba en la cama de al lado.

Al fin

A su lado al fin

Desde hace mas o menos dos horas, que miraba con ternura al moreno que tranquilamente reposaba en su cama, la fotografía no hacia falta¿para qué? Si tenia al verdadero Sasuke enfrente.

Supo en ese instante que jamás volvería a tener esa clase de pesadillas otra vez

Se acercó al dormido con paso silencioso, las lágrimas aun corrían por su rostro. Acarició, cuidadoso, una de las blancas mejillas

"**No es un sueño. Estas aquí, conmigo"**

Susurró, sonriendo a pesar del temblor en sus labios. El moreno abrió los ojos lentamente y Naruto se giró dándole la espalda al instante: asustado, avergonzado, como si le hubiesen pillado a punto de cometer alguna travesura

"**Yo…"- **intentó dar una excusa inexistente, que se perdió antes de pronunciarse

Sasuke, sin decir nada, jaló de la parte superior del pijama del rubio, tirándolo, sin brusquedad, a la cama

Sin tiempo a explicaciones por parte de ninguno de los dos, el ojiazul sintió dos calidos brazos envolverle desde la espalda, con una fuerza cariñosa. Percibía la frente de su amigo en el hombro izquierdo

Se abrazó, algo apenado, a las cobijadoras extremidades que le rodeaban , de seguro Sasuke le había escuchado, sintió sus cara arder de verguenza ante la posibilidad, pero no quiso darle importancia en ese momento. Prefirió disfrutar del embriagante contacto

En ningún momento logró ver el rostro a Sasuke oculto entre el flequillo y su hombro

Hasta caer dormidos, no cruzaron palabra y el tema no se tocó durante el día siguiente, ni los que precedían a este

No se dio cuenta cuando le venció el sueño. Sólo recordaba la sensación de plenitud que había experimentado

Como si una pieza perdida volviera a su lugar, terminando de completar el rompecabezas

_Cierto…_- pensó, ahora tenia a quien recurrir cuando tuviera una pesadilla

·························································································································································

······································································································································

holas! este es un regalo por halloween (aunke no tenga nada ke ver xD) la verdad es que no tenia pensado subir este cap, si no que otro (apariencia) pero como ya estaba escrito y no quedaba bien publicarlo despues que los otros, pueees... aki ta! n.n

tengo un par de capis (tentacion y lujuria) que subiran el rating :P espero no les moleste que el fic suba un poco de tono (jojojo) de todas maneras no hay lemon, solo tension sexual xD

kiero agradecerles a todas aquellas que dejaron reviews, no saben los contenta que me hace que les guste la historia non

ja ne!

············································································································

un review es una autora feliz, una autora feliz escribe mucho xD


	11. Apariencia

11. Apariencia

·

·

_El le conocía mejor que nadie, Sasuke aparentaba_

_Aparentaba que aquellos detalles no le importaban. Pero…_

_Eso era parte del encanto, el saber que era capaz de ver tras toda esa apariencia…_

_· · · ·_

**-"¡¡¡Sasuke!!!"**- el moreno se revolvió entre las sabanas, sin ninguna intención de hacer caso al enérgico grito

-"**Moo¡Sasuke- tte ba!¡Ya levántate! Quedamos de juntarnos con los demás en media hora"**

Uchiha le miró unos segundos con los ojos entrecerrados para, acto seguido, desplomarse sobre la cama, enterrando el rostro en la mullida almohada

-"**Sasuke…"**

- "**Urusai" **- la voz salió ahogada al no cambiar de posición- "**Te recuerdo que TU fuiste quien quedó con ellos, no yo"**

"**Demo… yo no quiero ir si no vas conmigo-ttebayo**" - Naruto notó, no sin gusto, como las manos de Sasuke aflojaban su agarre de la almohada

Sonrió

Con una mueca traviesa en la cara, saltó a la cama, casi encima del Uchiha y comenzó a zarandearlo- "**Vamos ¡no seas tan vago!**"

El moreno se volteó para mirarlo directamente, aun con muestras de sueño- **"tendrás morro… La misión de ayer no terminó sino hasta muy tarde, así que déjame dormir en paz**"- expresó demandante

_Cierto, la misión_.-pensó- Desde que había llegado, Tsunade le había atiborrado de misiones para su supuesta rehabilitación – de seguro la vieja se estaba forrando a costa de explotarle- si seguía a ese ritmo ya no quedaría ningún miembro del clan Uchiha

"**Entonces… ¿No iras?**" - el rubio hizo un pucherito encantador

Sasuke volvió a su cómoda posición sobre la almohada- "**No**"

Se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido, haciendo un mohín desconforme - "**¿Dormir un poco es más importante para ti que pasar un buen rato con los amigos**?"

"**Si**"- Naruto soltó un gruñido de frustración

"**Pues bien**"

…

…

"**¡Carajo naruto¡¿Que haces?! **"- el rubio abrió los cobertores de la cama y estaba acomodándose de lo lindo entre ellos

"**Acostándome ¿que no ves?**"

"**¿Porque aquí? anda a tu cama, para eso la tienes**"

"**No, esta muy lejos**" - Sasuke se incorporó para quedar a la altura del rubio, le miró con un ceja alzada- "**está como a dos metros**"

"**Da igual, esta muy lejos**" - concluyó totalmente determinado

"**¿No vas a ir?**"- le miró con curiosidad. El rubio le regaló una radiante sonrisa

"**Prefiero quedarme contigo**" - el moreno abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y a la milésima de segundo, le dio la espalda al ojiazul. El comentario le había pillado desprevenido

"**Bah, haz lo que quieras, no me importa**"- Lejos de sentirse ofendido, la reacción le causó gracia

Naruto sonrió aun más

"**Dulces sueños Sasuke**"- deseó con voz cantarina antes de recostarse por completo en la cama, terminando de acomodarse.

El moreno gruñó algo y se cubrió con las sabanas hasta la cabeza, ocultando el ligero sonrojo - "**Dobe**"

_Aquellos detalles que parecían insignificantes, que parecían no importarle, eran los que valoraba. Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero él sabia que era así_

_Le gustaba poder ver tras esa apariencia_

_Le gustaba conocer tanto a Sasuke_

_················································································································································3_

_···················································································_

_n.n arigato minna por los reviews!!!!_

_el proximo cap deberia ser desde el punto de vista de naruto tambien - tentacion- pero no se, no me convence del todo, de todas maneras si no lo llego a publicar el siguente seria un sasuke's POV -Lujuria- que la verdad me gusta mas como ha quedado. que dicen? subo los dos, o solamente lujuria?_

_:P_

_reviews?_


	12. Tentación

12. Tentación.

····························

Naruto se encontraba en su casa, solo, aburrido, esperando impaciente a que el moreno llegase de su interminable misión ¡Si ya casi no se veían! Estaba harto de todas esas misiones¡Ni que Sasuke fuese una maquina!

Estaba sumergido en sus cavilaciones cuando el ruido de unas llaves, al otro lado de la puerta, llamó su atención

Un tintinear de metal, un golpe sordo a la puerta, y la llave entrando en la cerradura

_¡Al fin!_- pensó

Sasuke apareció en el lumbral con un aspecto exhausto que _casi_ desapareció cuando el moreno se percató de la presencia de Naruto. El susodicho frunció el ceño- **"Oe ¿Estás bien?"**

"**Si claro, solo necesito una ducha"**- el ojiazul no varió su expresión ceñuda. Sasuke, esquivando notoriamente la mirada escrutadora, avanzó con un paso que intentaba aparentar firme

A medio camino se tambaleó

Naruto se acerco hasta cogerle del brazo - **"ya enserio ¿Estás bien?"** - no pasó por alto los vidriosos ojos negros

"**Por supuesto, estoy perfectamente**"-

_Si, claro, y Orochimaru murió virgen_…

Antes que el mas alto pudiese zafarse, una mano morena ya había atrapado su frente - **"¡Sasuke estas ardiendo en fiebre!"**

"**Tsk no es nada, se está así desde hace un rato, se pasará…"-** antes de poder terminar, las piernas le traicionaron y tuvo que afirmarse de los hombros de Naruto para no caer

"**Sasuke…**"- el rubio le miraba con genuina preocupación pintada en el rostro

"**Ya se pasará…**"- el último susurro fue pronunciado, involuntariamente, al oído del ojiazul, estremeciéndolo

Sacudió al moreno levemente, y esperó... nada, no había caso, ardía en fiebre y parecía estar inconciente. ¡No lo había traído de vuelta para que la vieja se lo matara en menos de un mes!

Se permitió sentir el agradable peso unos segundos más- que por cierto se le antojaron escasos- tras los cuales rompió el embriagante abrazo para cargarle y llevarle a su cama. La morena cabeza resbaló acomodándose en el hueco de su cuello. Al tener la cabeza gacha, podía sentir la mejilla caliente chocar contra la propia

Tragó en seco

"**Hay que bajarte esta fiebre"**

Lo recostó en la cama, y comenzó a desvestirlo, cuando intentaba quitarle la camiseta, Sasuke suspiró en su oído, y esta vez, el aire caliente le golpeó de lleno, produciéndole un nuevo estremecimiento

_Joder, si pareciera que lo hace a propósito_

Le dejó en ropa interior, y se apresuró a traer paños húmedos para refrescarle

Al volver, la visión de un Sasuke semidesnudo, sudado, sonrojado y jadeante le hizo flaquear

_No es el momento_- sacudio la cabeza intentando alejar los perturbadores pensamientos

Pero el pecho, firme y masculino bajaba y subía con ritmo extasiante, hipnotizándolo

Se acercó cauteloso

Extendió, tembloroso, su mano y, cuidando no despertarle, acarició el torso musculoso frente a él mientras se mordía el labio inferior, indeciso

_¿Que estoy haciendo?_

Bajo lento hasta llegar al bien trabajado abdomen

Tragó saliva

Siguió…

La piel blanca, perlada en sudor resultaba increíblemente agradable al tacto

…El ombligo…

Se entretuvo haciendo círculos con los dedos, y continuó descendiendo

Un poco mas abajo….

Sasuke volvió a suspirar y Naruto, sobresaltado, quitó su mano del vientre ajeno como si quemara

La decisión de largarse de ahí lo más rápido posible murió antes de formularse y la culpa la tenia el rostro dormido que descansaba a su lado

Contempló los labios entreabiertos y se le antojaron deliciosos. Quiso desviar la mirada, pero no pudo

Demasiada tentación

Ya había sucedido una vez, hacia años¿Qué podria ocurrir por otro accidente similar?

_No estaría arriesgando nuestra amistad_.- Se acercó aun más. Ahora el cálido aliento abanicaba su rostro- "**Solo uno...**"

_Nunca se enteraría_

Y le tenía a su merced, tan cerca…

"**Naruto" **

Retrocedió, horrorizado frente a lo que pudo haber sido, el balbuceo de Sasuke fue suficiente para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento

_¿Que estoy haciendo?- _Recriminándose mentalmente, cambió los paños húmedos, y comprobó que la temperatura hubiese disminuido

No volvió a acercarse más que lo necesario

No quería sucumbir ante la tentación

·

·

···········································································································································

············································································

···························································

n/a: holaaa!!! n.n bueno, aqui esta el capitulo, espero les guste.

muchas gracias por los reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! T.T si estudiar me diera la misma felicidad que recibir reviews todo seria mas facil xD

ultimamente mis notas de autora son mas cortas gracias a mi jodido internet que esta como mi profe de filosofia (100porciento inutil xD) asi que mis disculpas por no agradecer los reviews como se merecen o como yo quisiera n.n

aun asi, ya saben que los reviews hacen un mundo mejor! colaboren y dejen reviews! sin cuotas ni intereses! xD

matta ne! non


	13. Lujuria

13. Lujuria

···························

En medio de la noche se despertó excitado, ni idea que había estado soñando, pero le había dejado a medio camino

Aunque la estela dejada por aquel sueño le inquietaba, sentía un sabor a frustración que le daba a entender la no conclusión de algo, un algo que ignoraba, pero que considerando su actual estado, no requería de un mayor intelecto intuir

Se extrañó. Él no solía tener muy seguido esa clase de sueños

_¿Qué había soñado?_ La molestia de no recordar era apenas menor a la intriga que le provocaba una pregunta mejor_ ¿Con quién?_

Sofocado, dio un par de patadas a las sabanas húmedas por el sudor, para quitárselas de encima. Respiró hondo y estiró los brazos a lo ancho de la cama con la intención de refrescarse aunque sea un poco

_Demasiado calor_

Y eso no ayudaba en su estado

Ahhh pero él era Uchiha Sasuke, y su mente dominaba por sobre sus instintos, no necesitaba de ninguna visita al baño para calmar su cuerpo

Sumergido estaba, en su propio monólogo de autoconvencimiento, cuando un balbuceo proveniente de la cama de al lado llamo su atención

Al girar su cabeza se topó con un dormido Naruto en las mismas condiciones que él...

...Abrió los ojos sorprendido...

_**Exactamente**_ en las mismas condiciones que él

Tragó en seco

Si bien el panorama del cuerpo sudoroso y jadeante de Naruto ejercía una atracción incuestionable en él, cierto bulto entre las piernas del rubio no le permitía desviar la mirada hacia ninguna parte fuera de aquella erección

Cualquier pensamiento fuera de la imagen frente a él fue relegado a la nada y de pronto tuvo la impresión que la temperatura aumentaba un par de grados

Le atraía, incitaba, y excitaba

Y el bulto propio creció considerablemente

_Esto no esta pasando…_- deseó para sí

Con la esperanza de que su nublada mente recobrase su lucidez, subió- no sin esfuerzo- la mirada hasta la altura del dormido rostro

¡Estamos hablando de Naruto¡Por todos los cielos!

Tenia el vago anhelo que talvez, el mirar su cara le hiciera entrar en razón

_Ja, Iluso_- le recriminó su conciencia...

...y en lo más recóndito de su mente sabia que tenia razón...

Naruto era su amigo ¡No podía estar pensando en el como si…¡Como si fuese un...¡…Apetitoso pedazo de carne¡Le estaba mirando como si se lo fuera a comer!

Inconcebible

Contemplando las mejillas sonrojadas, y la boquita roja entreabierta, cayó en la cuenta de su error

Le estaba mirando así, precisamente por que _era_ Naruto, cualquier otro no habría logrado tal efecto- miró de reojo su propia entrepierna- y que efecto…

De pronto la idea de comerse a naruto ya no sonaba tan descabellada.

Y no es que el rubio no lo fuera a disfrutar tampoco. Él se encargaría personalmente que quedara satisfecho…

...muy satisfecho...

En algún momento de sus divagaciones, cuando la saliva en su boca comenzaba a superar los niveles normales- y recomendables- la realidad lo golpeó más de lo que le habría gustado

Naruto era su amigo, violárselo no entraba en discusión. Cualquier pensamiento lascivo seria zanjado en pos de su amistad para con él. Después de todo, a estas alturas lo único que le quedaba era su amistad con el rubio, y la protegeria hasta que ya no pudiera más

Decidido, le dio la espalda a la erótica imagen frente a él, no tenia intenciones de cascársela pensando en su amigo. Por muy necesitado que se viera en ese momento él Era Uchiha Sasuke, y su mente superior a … - el hilo de sus pensamientos se vió cortado por un gemido que rasgó (deliciosamente para su desgracia) el aire. Quiso ignorarlo, pero no se resistió. _Maldito calor_. Volvió a mirar el cuerpo del rubio mientras se humedecía con la lengua los resecos labios.

La quijada se le cayó ante la escena frente a él

Naruto gemía quedo, mientras el plano abdomen, con movimientos sinuosos, acompañaba a las caderas que se alzaban apenas, siguiendo un suave vaivén y dejando más que expuesta la creciente erección – "**mmm, Sasuke…**"- soltó con voz extasiada

El nombrado sintió toda su sangre agolparse de súbito en su cabeza (sus dos cabezas). El sonrojo máximo volvía su mente incapaz de concebir pensamiento alguno

Exhalando el aire que no sabia desde cuando retenía, se dirigió al baño

Había un asunto urgente del cual tenia que encargarse...

···

·············

·······················································································································································

············································································································

n/a: holaaaaas n.n!!! xD Sasuke y su autocontrol xD despues de dara cuenta que es inutil resistirse :D jejejejeje... muawawawawa!!!!- ya me callo que estoy jodiendo la historia n.nU-

muchas gracias por los reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TwT

**katac, jennita, Ana Howl, Mireya Humbolt, Kurumi Uchiha, Sui357, Xxkao-chanxX, Lumina Mithrandir y Carlita-chan.JSR**

les agradezco los comentarios n///n

y ya que estamos tb a los que leen y les gusta el fic (aunque no dejen review xD) :P

el proximo capitulo es mas largo de lo normal porque tiene dos pensamientos en el mismo cap. Al principio pense en separarlo, pero preferi meterlo de un tiron, con menos profundizacion y mas accion para que no se quedaran dormidas xD claro que a consecuencia de esto no hay POV de algun personaje, o por lo menos no el mismo durante todo el capitulo. lo otro que me jodio fue ponerle titulo, pero termino quedando como "Razón" aunque no le pega mucho xD pero venga que es lo que hay :P

ja ne!

reviews? - estimulan la inspiracion del autor ;D (y de paso la hacen muy, muuuuy feliz xD)


	14. Razón

**14.Razón**

························································································

Naruto despertó feliz sin saber muy bien el porqué. Se estiró, aun sentado en la cama en un intento de desperezarse. Cuando levantó las sabanas para dirigirse a la ducha se pudo hacer una idea del porqué de su positivo ánimo.

_Oh mierda_

En un acto reflejo miró a Sasuke, perfecto, aun seguía dormido, y lo mejor de todo, ignorante del actual estado de sus sabanas. Se apresuró a eliminar la evidencia cambiándolas por unas limpias, veloz pero cuidadoso, en el máximo silencio posible. No quería despertar al moreno y que este le viera mudando su ropa de cama. Ya hasta podía imaginarlo "_¿Qué que estoy haciendo? No nada, cambiando las sabanas, es que tuve un sueño húmedo contigo anoche, que por cierto estuvo buenísimo"_ se sonrojó

_Pues si estuvo buenísimo_

Negando para sí con la cabeza, se recriminó el evocar aquellas imágenes. Emprendió camino al baño dispuesto a tomar una ducha.

Se quitó los boxers sucios y abrió la llave del agua caliente. Por más que intentó no pensar en aquel sueño, las escenas volvían a el una y otra vez, con perturbante claridad. Cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras se enjabonaba el cabello.

Podía sentir el peso de su cuerpo contra el suyo, el aliento caliente en su oreja, susurrándole, gimiendo en aquel tono ronco y masculino que le encantaba

Las manos pálidas sosteniendo sus caderas, acercándolas y embistiéndolas en movimientos frenéticos y desesperados. Fundiéndose una y otra vez

Naruto abrió los ojos con un pequeño jadeo al advertir hacia donde iba su mano de manera inconciente. Tragó saliva¿que más daba? Ni que fuese la primera vez que se corría una paja pensando en Sasuke. Decidió continuar, total, el Uchiha estaba dormido y el ruido de la ducha amortiguaría cualquier sonido que saliera de su boca

_No pasa nada si lo hago_

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, el rubio tomó su ya despierto miembro por la base, apretándola suavemente. Se dedicó a recordar los extractos de su sueño que visualizaba con mayor claridad. En su imaginación, la mano que ahora se deslizaba por su hombría ya no era la propia, las gotas de agua que golpeaban su espalda se convirtieron en un pecho firme y un abdomen musculoso, que le envolvía, caliente. Y una lengua húmeda se asía de su oreja, mordiéndola, lamiéndola y succionándola, haciéndolo gemir y jadear, nublándole la vista y bloqueando cualquier pensamiento que no fuera el sentir

Aumento el ritmo mientras su respiración se hacia más irregular

Ahora una boca hambrienta le devoraba la suya, desesperada y sensual al mismo tiempo: excitante. Ambas lenguas se frotaban entre ellas buscando desfogarse y las respiraciones chocaban abruptas y arrítmicas pero enloquecedoras "_aahhh... Sasuke... mmmh"_- gemía al sentir aquel pedazo de carne dentro de él ir mas profundo _"si... ah- ahí mmh!"_

Comenzó a boquear en busca de aire cuando sus caderas acompañaron los movimientos de su mano en la entrepierna

Sasuke le miraba con esos ojos profundos, velados de placer y deseo, y aceleraba el vaivén entre sus cuerpos _"aahhh…Naruto…"- _buscó besarle después de ese varonil gemido, hambriento como todos los otros. Y ya ninguno dijo nada porque las palabras se les atoraban en la boca del otro, dejando como único sonido el chocar de sus pieles, mientras los movimientos se tornaban cada vez más salvajes

Arqueándose extasiado, el rubio gimió el nombre de Sasuke y terminó derramándose, dejando que el agua de la ducha se llevara sus restos. Sentía las mejillas calientes… error, sentía todo su cuerpo caliente

Terminó de ducharse, secarse y cuando iba a vestirse, se dio cuenta que se había relajado demasiado, ahora tenia sueño. Miró en dirección a la otra cama, Sasuke aun dormía, así que no pasaba nada con que se acostase a descansar un rato más. Se puso unos boxers de su armario y antes de echarse en su cama (con ahora sabanas limpias) se acercó al moreno con cuidado de no despertarle y chequeó su temperatura, sonrió aliviado al comprobar que ya no tenia fiebre. Dio media vuelta en dirección a su propio lecho

Pensó en lo que acababa de hacer en la ducha y suspiró derrotado

"_he perdido la razón"_

**

* * *

**

"**Sakura-chan, Sai, pasen"** - el rubio les dio espacio para entrar al pequeño apartamento

"**Veníamos a decirte algo Naruto"**

"**Pues digan, aunque primero, Sakura-chan ¿te puedo pedir un favor?"**- la pelirrosada lo miró algo sorprendida, el rubio rió un poco mientras se rascaba la nuca

"P**ues, es que Sasuke a estado haciendo demasiadas misiones últimamente, y ayer llegó con fiebre ¿podrías revisarle ahora que está dormido? es que despierto seguro y no se deja (con lo borde que es…), y me preocupa que le de algo con tanto esfuerzo"** – finalizó con una sonrisa apenada

"**Claro, ahora regreso"-** se dirigió a la pieza del kitsune mientras escuchaba la conversación mantenida en el recibidor

"**¿Sasuke-kun durmiendo a esta hora? Aunque haya tenido fiebre es un poco difícil de creer"**

"**Anoche llegó cansado"**

"**¿Llegó? De seguro le cansaste tú con tanta actividad nocturna"**

"**¡Qu- que! Sai¡Pervertido¡Deja de imaginar cosas raras!"**

"**Pero si yo no había imaginado nada, si lo decía por lo parlanchín que eres, pero en vista de tu malinterpretación y tu estado semidesnudo…."**

"**¡Aarg idiota¡Yo duermo así! Además estoy en mi casa, puedo andar en pelotas si quiero"**

"**En especial si esta Sasuke-kun viviendo contigo ¿verdad?"**

"**¡Urusai!"** -para desgracia del rubio su delator sonrojo hablaba por el

Sakura sonrió, mitad divertida, mitad triste. Después de revisar la temperatura y pulso del moreno regresó con sus dos compañeros encontrándose con un Sai más que sonriente y un Naruto cruzado de brazos, con el ceño fruncido y un adorable sonrojo

"**Sasuke-kun esta bien, de todas maneras hablare con Tsunade-sensei para que no le designe tantas misiones"** - el enfado del rubio desapareció y en su lugar una mueca contenta adornó su cara- **"muchas gracias Sakura-chan"**

"**Ahora que tendrás a Sasuke-kun más tiempo contigo podrás aprovechar mejor el tiempo ¿no?"**

**- "si… no, espera¿eso no va con doble intención cierto?"**

Sai sonrió buscando picar al rubio, quien se sonrojó nuevamente- **"Sai! Deja de tocarme las pelotas ttebayo" **- el nombrado rió bajito ante la expresión del ojiazul, guardándose para si un comentario que incluía al Uchiha y a las pelotas de Naruto

"**Bueno**…- intercedió la pelirosa- **…en realidad nosotros veníamos a decirte que nos iremos de la villa por algún tiempo"**

"**¿Eh¿Alguna misión?"-** Naruto les miraba alternativamente, desconcertado, aun seguían siendo equipo así que las misiones deberían incluirlo a el también

"**Algo por el estilo"** - respondió el anbu- **"la fea fue designada para un proyecto en Suna para enseñar mas técnicas curativas a las ninjas de la villa**"- Sakura reprimió el impulso de estampar a Sai contra la pared más cercana ante semejante apodo y continuo explicando- **"durante la misión de rescate de Gaara, noté el nivel que tenían los ninjas médicos de Suna, así que le plantee a Tsunade-sensei la posibilidad de realizar un proyecto como este, desde que Suna y Konoha son aliadas, ambas saldrán beneficiadas si los resultados llegan a ser los esperados"**

"**Whoa, pues ¡Mucha suerte Sakura-chan! Aunque te echaré en falta mientras no estés"** - Naruto sonrió sincero a lo que la ojiverde se revolvió un poco incomoda tratando de ocultar el sonrojo

"**S- si, yo igual, etto... tengo que irme a terminar de arreglar mis cosas, despídeme de Sasuke-kun, y cuidaos"** - salió del lugar lo más rápido que pudo sin levantar mayores sospechas, aunque siendo Naruto, seria raro que sospechase algo. Sai era caso aparte, pero él ya lo sabía, la razón principal por la que se había ofrecido a llevar a cabo aquel proyecto era el rubio. Necesitaba un tiempo lejos de la villa para olvidarse de todo, y confiaba en que el viaje y la distancia le ayudaran a lograrlo

"**Sakura-chan dijo "nos vamos" ¿tu también tienes misión?**" - Naruto se giró para encarar al anbu- **"pues si, aunque nada del otro mundo, también voy a Suna, pero con intenciones diplomáticas."**-

"**¿Intenciones diplomáticas?"**

"**Ellos envían a Temari-san y nosotros enviamos a otro ninja como muestra de amistad y alianza."**

"**¿Vas a ir a darle lata a Gaara?"-** pregunto el rubio divertido, el moreno solo alzó los hombros- **"¿a kazekage-sama? Se supone que tengo de hacer de escolta o algo por el estilo, aunque creo que una medida innecesaria"**

Naruto rió bajito, - **"estoy seguro que Gaara opina igual… ¿por cuanto tiempo es tu misión?**

"**Un par de meses ¿por qué¿También me echaras en falta?"**

"**No que va, será un respiro tenerte a tanta distancia"-** respondió en son de broma

"**Bueno, si llegas a extrañarme siempre puedes mirar a Sasuke-kun y recordarme"-** comentó inocente. Naruto le miró como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza

"**Sasuke y tu no os parecéis en nada"-** Sai alzó un dedo haciendo ademán de recordar algo

"**Pues si no me equivoco cuando recién me nombraron parte del equipo siete, Sakura dijo que me le parecía bastante, aunque claro, tú dijiste que Sasuke-kun era más guapo y con mas estilo…"-** Naruto saltó encima de Sai tapándole la boca y haciéndolo callar. Miro en dirección a su pieza, sonrojado y con expresión paranoica

"**Shhh cállate Sai, que Sasuke se despierta y escucha. Y con el ego que se trae el muy cabrón… espera ¿como sabes tú de esa conversación?"-** el moreno hizo a un lado la mano del rubio

"**Tengo buen oído"**

Naruto bufo y le soltó del todo

"**Bueno, aunque, no me extrañes como a Sakura te voy a decir algo como regalo"-** dicho esto se acercó al oído del rubio y le susurró algo en secreto mientras miraba de reojo le puerta ahora entreabierta que ocultaba la figura del Uchiha. El anbu sonrió

"**¿Es enserio?"-** Naruto le miro incrédulo unos segundos, para después reírse

"**Estas loco Sai, eso es imposible"**

"**Puedes comprobarlo tú mismo más tarde, ahora me tengo que ir, adiós Naruto"**

"**¡Eh¡Sai espera!-** cuando el susodicho volteó recibió un zape en la cabeza, miró al autor desconcertado

"**Idiota, eres tan amigo mío como Sakura-chan, no echaré en falta a ninguno más que el otro"** - la sonrisa del rubio se le contagió y sintió un calorcito en el pecho

Mientras caminaba rumbo a su casa no pudo evitar pensar que era la primera vez que alguien le decía que le iba a extrañar. Encontró en este hecho una razón para estar feliz.

El también iba a echar de menos a Naruto

* * *

·········································································································

Después de despedir a su amigo, el kitsune se recostó en el sofá llevándose una mano a la cara. Pensó en las palabras de Sai, que según el le servirían de ayuda

Así que… Sasuke es celoso eh?

…………………………………………………………

La hora había pasado sin dar cuenta del tiempo, entre insultos bromas y comentarios la tarde dejó de serlo para dar bienvenida a la noche. Aun a estas alturas, la sugerencia de Sai le seguía rondando en la cabeza

**Sasuke...**- no perdía nada con intentarlo ¿verdad?

**¿Que pasa?**- respondió con las manos tras la nuca, recostado en su cama y resignado a una típica e incoherente charla nocturna

**No puedo dormir** – bufó, y Naruto casi puso leer en su mente el _"¿y que quieres que yo haga?"_ por parte del moreno

**Así es la vida, resígnate**- el rubio hizo un puchero

**Tengo frío**- _"no hace frío"_ pensó de inmediato el azabache, y tuvo la sospecha que Naruto quería llegar hacia otra parte

**Pues tápate**- el rubio le miró inocente

**¿Puedo dormir contigo? Así no tendré frío…-** de acuerdo, hasta él mismo lo admitía, estaba tentando a la suerte y estaba bordeando lo descarado, pero… ¿que le iba a hacer? trazar planes no era su fuerte, para eso estaba Shikamaru

**¡Qu-¡¿Qué¡No soy tu calienta camas dobe!**- un segundo…

Silencio

Ambos se sonrojaron

¿Era idea suya o eso había sonado mal?

Naruto recordó nuevamente el sueño de la noche anterior, y bastante apenado, resolvió que lo dicho por el Uchiha no era del todo cierto, después de todo, había dormido calentito gracias a él…

**¡Bah! que delicado eres, durante las misiones Sai me abrazaba sin tanta queja**- le dio la espalda fingiendo enfado. El moreno se sobresaltó y al instante miró directamente al rubio, tanto sorprendido como horrorizado

**¡¿Qué Sai qué?!- **exigió demandante, la mandíbula apretada y la vena hinchada en su sien pasaron desapercibidas en medio de la oscuridad

Naruto advirtió el tono y sintió una especie de placer perverso¿_y si Sai tenía razón…?_

Decidió continuar con la mentirilla

**Pues eso, pero al fin y al cabo que importa, esta claro que no te interesa si muero de hipotermia o no**- contestó como quien no quiere la cosa. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos furioso y frustrado

**De acuerdo ven**- ¿Quién se habrá creído ese pintorcillo de cuarta?

**¿A donde?**

**Aquí**

**¿Aquí adonde?-** casi podía ver la mueca exasperada del Uchiha, pero es que no lo podía evitar, era divertido picarle, y pocas veces era el otro el ofuscado

**¡Aarg!¡Que vengas a dormir conmigo!-** decir que escuchar aquella frase por parte del Uchiha no le causaba alegría seria una descomunal blasfemia. Tratando de disimular la enorme sonrisa (con poco éxito hay que agregar) se dirigió con semblante contento (y porqué no decirlo, satisfecho) hacia la cama del más alto

Sasuke intentaba con desesperación que sus mejillas dejasen de arder¡¿en que se había metido?! Tener al rubio durmiendo junto a el todo la miserable noche le iba a jugar sucio a su autocontrol

Una vez instalado en la cama, Naruto se estaba muriendo de vergüenza, pero ya estaba ahí, así que seguiría hasta lograr su objetivo – ...**Sasuke…**

**¡Y ahora que quieres!-** más que molesto, sonaba exasperado, los nervios le jugaban en contra y la idea de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared más cercana no aparentaba ser una solución acertada

**Abrázame**- bien, si lograba salir vivo de esta, le agradecería a Sai su consejo.

La imagen del anbu mirándole burlón le hizo desistir de la idea

**No soy tu peluche usuratonkachi**- Sasuke, resguardado tras su ceño fruncido se pregunto cuanta sangre podían acumular sus mejillas sin explotar

**Pero Sai…**- _a la mierda Sai_. Sasuke volteó en dirección al rubio y en un gesto tanto brusco como posesivo le abrazo por la cintura, estrechándole fuertemente contra él

Naruto se sonrojo al máximo y el calor del moreno paralizó su mente

**Ahora duérmete de una vez**- el Uchiha hizo nota metal de partirle la cara al anbu en cuanto tuviera oportunidad, mira que tocar a su Naruto con la tonta excusa del frío

**Ha- hai**- el ojiazul aceptó sumiso por el bochorno. Apoyó la frente en el fuerte pecho y pasó un brazo por la espalda del mayor. Podía sentir el latir frenético de ambos corazones y a pesar de aquello, se relajó¡es que se sentía tan bien! Con una imborrable sonrisa, cerró los ojos preparándose para una de las mejores noches que recordara hasta ese momento

Sasuke se regocijó ante el hecho que Naruto se amoldaba perfectamente a sus brazos, como si siempre hubiese pertenecido a ese lugar. Asintió, si, así debía ser, en sus brazos y en los de ningún otro. _Menos en los de ese anbu idiota_- pensó resentido mientras estrechaba el contacto

Naruto apenas y tuvo tiempo de formular un pensamiento coherente antes de caer profundamente dormido

_¿Quién diría que Sai tenía razón?_

* * *

_······················································································_

n/a: waaaaaa, tantos reviews T.T voi a llorar de pura alegria nOn

**tsunade25, hitomimiri, yo-chan1, Rina & Rini, Ana Howl, KuroNeko, Sabaku no Sasuke o.O, kaede-dark, Lumina Mithrandir, Alyssa Black, jennita, Yuuko Uchiha, MegumiMinami310, katac, Mireya Humbolt, Emiko Kou, Carli-Chan.JSR, Sui357**

Muchas gracias por los comentarios!!!!!! (insertar aqui cara de felicidad maxima xD)

y bueno, si, habra lemon!!!!! xD

n.nU les pido comprension, porque como este es mi primer fic, tambien sera mi primer lemon U///U. de todas formas, no sera si no hasta un par de capitulos mas (el proximo se llama "autocontrol", asi que sasuke sufrira un pokito- muawawawa! xD)

al fin un cap mas largo! jejeje, intentare hacer los otros mas o menos iguales ;P

gracias por leer y dejar reviews! n.n - aps por cierto,si tienen alguna sugerencia para el lemon la acepto encantada xD

Ja Ne!


	15. Autocontrol

**15. Autocontrol **

·············································································································

* * *

El sol mañanero le hizo contraer el rostro, emitió un débil quejido que expresaba toda su frustración. ¡El quería seguir durmiendo! se estaba tan bien así, calentito, protegido y querido… 

Bien, Algo no terminaba de encajarle del todo

Recién formulada la duda en su cabeza, fue conciente del peso de dos brazos envolviéndole posesivamente la cintura. Se sonrojó recordando el propio descaro de anoche. _ù///ú soy un desvergonzado..._

Notó que habían cambiado ligeramente de posición, ahora Sasuke estaba acostado de espalda y el recostado en su pecho, todo su cuerpo percibía la calidez del cuerpo bajo suyo…suspiró complacido- _Delicioso-_pensó. Que no daría por despertar así cada mañana

Continuó disfrutando del contacto hasta que se percató que sus piernas estaban envueltas por las del Uchiha, jadeó bajito al sentir sus partes bajas rozar el cuerpo caliente del moreno

Su pulso se aceleró

Levantó la vista temeroso de despertarle ¡Bendita la manía esa de dormir hasta tarde que había agarrado últimamente Sasuke! Eso le daría tiempo para disfrutar la cómoda posición en la que se encontraba

Como un niño travieso que encuentra la oportunidad perfecta para efectuar una jugarreta, levantó con cuidado los brazos para envolver el cuello del más alto, aspiró el extasiante aroma del cuerpo masculino bajo él y en un movimiento arriesgado presionó un poco sus caderas contra las del ojinegro, dejándolas quietas y permitiendo que un placentero calor le embargase. Podía sentir a través de la ropa la intimidad del moreno, inundándole de un morbo extasiante

Reprimió un gemido, esto le estaba gustando demasiado

Sintió al Uchiha revolverse un poco, pero en vez de despertar- como se temía el rubio- solo suspiró y apretó el agarre en la cintura, dejando ambas caderas aun más juntas

Naruto advirtió que comenzaba a faltarle el aire

Se detuvo justo antes de que su pelvis realizara una suave embestida

¿Qué leches estaba haciendo¿Y si Sasuke se despertaba? El continuar rozándose contra el cuerpo del más alto provocaría en sí una reacción que no sabría como explicarle después al moreno

Necesitaba autocontrol

Si no, terminaría lo suficientemente excitado como para despertar al Uchiha, y no podria seguir deleitándose como hasta ahora

Si, el autocontrol era la clave

Tendría que conformarse con sentir su calor y sus brazos en su cintura, en apreciar el sube y baja del respirar del pecho, y el contacto de este con su mejilla; con aspirar su aroma, su suave y masculino aroma, tan de hombre, tan de Sasuke….

_Mierda_

Hasta su olor le excitaba en sobremanera

_Malditas hormonas _

·············································································································································

* * *

Saber dominarse a si mismo, en otras palabras, autocontrol, una de las lecciones básicas que tuvo que aprender en raíz, y una de las cosas básicas para un shinobi. 

Se pregunto por qué le gustaba tanto ver a Gaara descontrolado.

El kazekage, serio, estoico, frío pero amable, mesurado y de envidiable temple. Así le apreciaba la gente a su alrededor, mas no él.

Gaara, para él, era un misterio

Aun no encontraba una respuesta satisfactoria para sus reacciones para con el pelirrojo. Le encantaba molestarle, si, casi como con Naruto, _casi_, la diferencia radicaba en un no se que sin explicación…aun.

Adoraba ver el rostro sereno e impasible fuera de sí, con el ceño fruncido, los pómulos sonrojados y los labios pronunciando el verdadero pensar del kazekage hacia su persona. ¡Ooh¡Quién diría que Gaara-sama tenía una boca tan sucia! Y por alguna razón desconocida, escucharle le provocaba un cosquille placentero. Algo bastante extraño, considerando que en la mayoría de los libros que había leído sobre el tema, ponía que el que te insulten es motivo de enojo o tristeza. ¡Pero él se estaba divirtiendo! Gaara lucia tan… salvaje cuando se descontrolaba...

Rió internamente

Esa… faceta del pelirrojo – por lo menos durante el tiempo que llevaba en Suna- no había salido a la luz con ninguna otra persona mas que él, y eso le daba una sensación de satisfacción incomprensible. Sentía que el verdadero Gaara salía a flote, sin diplomacia ni formalidades, sin el "kazekage". Y se sorprendía a sí mismo perdiendo el dominio, incitando a su "protegido" a entablar una poco amistosa conversación tan solo por el placer de cruzar un par de palabras- acto irrelevante para el éxito de la misión- y que sin embargo, sentía necesario

Interesante

La visita a Suna había resultado más educativa de lo que había imaginado

······································································································································

* * *

Bien. La pregunta ahora era ¿Cómo carajo había terminado así? 

El moreno hizo trabajar su temporalmente escasa concentración en recordar…

Estaba en su casa con Naruto, discutiendo algo sobre la salud y comer ramen todos los putos días, cuando el chico-perro llego gritando algo sobre, fiesta, matrimonio y alcohol.

Neji y Hinata habían fijado fecha para su boda, y Kiba lo había tomado como excusa para organizar una fiesta con los amigos y una considerable cuota de alcohol, claro, seis meses antes de la boda, pero según él, lo importante no era la fecha si no el hecho, mientras más se festejara, mejor.

Estaba seguro de haberse negado en un principio

El recuerdo de unos brillantes e ilusionados ojos azules le explicó porque había asistido finalmente

Por un instante odió su propia actitud sumisa

Pero ya que estaba, aprovecharía de no despegar ojo del rubio, no vaya ser que otro desgraciado como Sai fuera por allí con ganas ir abrazando a Naruto

_Estúpidos adolescentes hormonales acosa-rubios_

Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Dónde, demonios, estaba Naruto? La última vez que lo vio estaba junto a él en una competencia de quien toma más sake, en la que por supuesto ganó él mismo, y el rubio terminó sin poder levantarse por sí solo del asiento

Frunció el ceño

Eso significaba que si Naruto no estaba junto a el ahora… _alguien_ lo alejo de su lado¡lo secuestró aprovechándose de su embriaguez¡Para entonces… llevárselo a un rincón oscuro y violárselo!

Sin darse cuenta se había levantado bruscamente y golpeado la mesa ante sí, ganándose la mirada asustado-desconcertada (alterada por el exceso de bebida) de los más próximos, además de un jodido dolor de cabeza por el repentino movimiento. Venga que era resistente al alcohol (obvio era un Uchiha) pero no era inmune.

Bufó y optó por controlarse

Recorrió el lugar con la mirada _¿Dónde mierda estas Naruto?_ Sus ojos se entrecerraron peligrosamente cuando le encontró rodeado por cuatro mujeres, una en especial que se le estaba refregando descaradamente, mientras el rubio solo reía bobamente

El primer pensamiento que gritó su mente fue un _¡¡¡aléjate de él perra!!!_

Pero no iba a ponerse a gritar eso frente a toda esa gente, menos aun, se pondría en evidencia, logró dominarse a si mismo para preservar su orgullo

"**¿Ocurre algo malo Sasuke-kun?"**

Una Ino más o menos bebida le miraba con la cabeza ladeada, desde la mesa donde estaba apoyada

"**¿Que te hace pensar eso?"**

Ino rió **-"tienes el sharingan activado"**- Sasuke se reprendió mentalmente, estaba siendo demasiado obvio

**-"¿Es por esas chicas verdad? Nadie sabe bien quienes son, al parecer Kiba las invitó"-** rió divertida.**- "Temari casi le saca un ojo a una que se le estaba insinuando a Shikamaru"**

- _tal vez yo debería romperle las piernas a un par_ - pensó disgustado

Con un hipido y el brazo en alto en señal de ánimo la rubia exclamó- **"Anda Sasuke-kun, no te cortes ¡ve y enséñales cual es tu territorio!"**

Tal vez sea por el alcohol, pero a pesar de los años anteriores cuando la rubia era una plasta, en ese momento, Ino le cayó bien

Le iba a responder algo cuando notó que la chica ya estaba profundamente dormida sobre la mesa

_Bien,_ _hora de recuperar lo que es mío_. Y emprendió camino hacia donde estaba el rubio y las zorras regaladas que le rodeaban

….

* * *

····························· 

No lo tenia muy claro, una vez llegado al lugar en cuestión, había desperdigados un par de insultos, mandado un par de miradas asesinas, y ahora se encontraba cargando al rubio camino a su casa…_ nuestra casa_ - se corrigió. A pesar de las replicas de este por haberle sacado de la fiesta, las cuales, por cierto, gritaba a todo pulmón

"**¡¡¡Sasuke teme¡¡¡¿ Quien te has creído?!!!" "¡¡¡Bájame que no soy un costal!!!" "¡¡¡Que tú seas un amargado no es mi culpa!!!!" "¡¡¡Yo estaba de puta madre ahí dentro!!!"**

"**Rodeado de putas querrás decir dobe"**

Le bajó para poder abrir la puerta del departamento, Naruto cayó peso muerto, recostado en la muralla- **"y a ti que mas te da"**- susurró algo deprimido. Sasuke lo tomó como palabrería de borracho y volviendo a cargarlo, le llevó a cuestas al interior

"**Cállate Naruto, estas borracho"-**

"**¡y que si lo estoy¡Eso no cambia nada!"**- golpeó con frustración la espalda del más alto. El moreno lo lanzó encima del sofá y advirtió los ojos llorosos del rubio

_Oh perfecto_ - pensó irónico. Acaba de pasar de la etapa "hiperactivo alcoholizado" a la de "alcoholizado deprimido"

"**No cambia nada… ¡También tengo derecho a ser feliz!"** - Gritó, aunque el susurro siguiente fue tan leve que Sasuke no fue capaz de escucharlo- "**y si no puedo serlo contigo yo…"**

"**¿De que estas hablando usuratonkachi?"-** el moreno estaba desconcertado, el rubio parecía estar realmente herido por algo

"**¡Ya no lo soporto¡¡¡Y tú no eres NADIE para decidir con quien estoy y con quien no!!!"** - Naruto volvía a gritar a pleno pulmón y con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. Aun así, la ira se desató en el interior de Sasuke _¿que no era nadie?_

**¡¡¡Pues si no soy nadie entonces no hubieses jodido tanto con eso de traerme de vuelta!!!-** Naruto abrió lo ojos, sin respuesta ante eso. Cayó un pesado silencio entre ellos

"**Aun así…aun así yo"-** la voz del ojiazul se quebró, pero ignorando aquel detalle, levantó la mirada decidida- **"no tienes derecho, yo puedo liarme con quien yo quiera."**

Sasuke sintió algo vibrar dentro de él, se acercó peligrosamente al rubio, con la mandíbula fuertemente apretada y pidiendo aguante al exiguo autocontrol que mantenía en ese momento- **"¿ah si?"**

- **"Si"** - Naruto se vio obligado a sentarse de nuevo en el sofá, el Uchiha se estaba acercando demasiado, inclinándose levemente, apoyando la rodilla entre las del rubio y las manos en el respaldo del mueble. Se sentía acorralado

- **"con quien quiera, cuando yo quiera..." **- pronunció las palabras con desbordante altanería, mirándolo directamente, desafiante- **"...como yo quiera…"**

El moreno acortó la distancia con los ojos entrecerrados, destilando furia pura que a cada segundo de la conversación aumentaba

"…**Y tú, no pintas nada en eso Sasuke"-** y después de esa frase el Uchiha solo tenía un pensamiento en mente

_A la mierda el autocontrol_

Agarró la nuca del rubio acercándolo a él y le besó furioso.

* * *

··············································································· 

·································································

···············································

n/a: xD siempre quise terminar un capitulo asi xP

**yo-chan1, jennita, Sabaku no Sasuke o.O, Carli-chan.JSR, Lumina Mithrandir, Mireya Humbolt, Alyssa Black, Kurumi Uchiha, Sui357 y Yuuko Uchiha**

**gracias por los reviews!!!! nOn**

bueno, a este fic ya le va quedando poco, aun no lo termino (el final me esta costando un infierno T.T), pero ya estoy pensando en hacer una especie de epilogo situado en la boda de hinata y neji, claro que es una idea loka al aire que tengo, aun no he pensado en nada concreto, pero hummm... no deja de revolotearme en la cabeza, asi que esperemos que la inspiracion alcance xD

se siguen aceptando sugerencias para el lemon ( ·//· me complica la existencia, pero lo prometido es deuda, asi q, de que va, va). A peticion de Sui357 (nee¿puedo llamarte sui-chan? me queda mejor n//n) voi a intentar no hacerlo brusco, aunq de por si no kreo q salga muy agresivo, pero como a veces se me va la olla xD mejor revisar y asegurarse :P

el proximo cap se llama "territorio", y es mas largo que este. seehh lo se, este fue mas corto q el anterior, gomen por eso ñ.ñu

nos leemos! bye!

muchos reviews hacen a la autora, una autora feliz xD


	16. Territorio

**16.Territorio.**

* * *

Agarró la nuca del rubio acercándolo a él y le besó furioso. 

Naruto abrió los ojos, más que sorprendido. Trató de zafarse, de terminar el repentino contacto. Pero su intento murió al segundo que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando

Sasuke le estaba besando

Y aunque su orgullo le suplicaba alejarse (¡estaban en medio de una discusión¡Demonios!) Ya sabía de antemano que cualquier resistencia seria completamente inútil

Le estaba besando

Y se sentía condenadamente bien

Sin poder evitarlo (no es que quisiera resistirse de todas maneras) sus brazos se aferraron al cuello del más alto, mientras suspiraba en la boca invasora y captaba el movimiento de la lengua contraria, acariciando la propia, delineando el labio inferior, correteando, ávida, posesiva, húmeda y deliciosamente caliente

El moreno aprovechó el momento, para empujar lentamente a Naruto, hasta que este quedase completamente recostado sobre el sofá. Quitó las manos tras su cuello y las acomodó sobre la cabeza rubia, impidiendo su movimiento. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre el menor, inmovilizándolo y exponiendo aquel cuerpo sin problemas, para que su sedienta mirada no perdiera detalle

Como muy pocas veces, Sasuke dejó de pensar en lo que hacia, para tan solo actuar, sentir.

Acercó el rostro lo más que pudo al del ojiazul, sin llegar a tocarlo, fundiendo ambos alientos. Sonrió malicioso al advertir que Naruto no evitaba el mirarle los labios con deseo. Se regocijó ante el descubrimiento

**Naruto** - la voz le hablaba pausada y tremendamente sensual, ronca y masculina. Aumentando el ya considerable nerviosismo del ojiazul- **…tú… eres…-** paseó la lengua por los bigotes zorrunos intercalando cada palabra con una lamida, hasta llegar al oído izquierdo, donde continúo susurrando en el mismo tono. El rubio creyó que se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho cuando sintió los labios del Uchiha rozar lento y tortuoso su oreja, en una caricia enloquecedora-

**-…Mi territorio**

Demasiado consternado para siquiera refutar tal afirmación, solo alcanzó a tomar un poco de aire que de inmediato soltó en forma de gemido, al sentir los dientes de Sasuke es su cuello, mordiendo y besando. Destilando en cada movimiento lascivia entremezclada con rabia,

Posesión

Dejando huella en aquella piel virgen, para que todos vieran que ya era propiedad de alguien: Sasuke Uchiha. Quien no estaba dispuesto a compartir un pelo de su rubio, quien se encargaría de asesinar a cualquiera que osara tocarle; quien, en estos momentos, retenía al kitsune bajo su cuerpo, gimiendo su nombre cada vez que clava los dientes un poco mas que ligeramente,

Cada vez que marca su territorio

Dejando su nombre en cada centímetro de piel bronceada donde su boca tenia al gusto de besar

·············································································································

* * *

···································································· 

No podía creerlo, sabia que Naruto era un maldito dobe, pero… Aarg esto ya era demasiado.

El cuerpo laxo del rubio yacía desparratado en el bendito sofá, masculino, bronceado, atlético, completamente deseable y por sobre todo…

Dormido

¡El muy dobe se había dormido! Aun no terminaba de creérselo ¡estupido alcohol¡Estupido Naruto por emborracharse enseguida! En estos momentos no sabia si violarlo o simplemente romperle el cuello.

Inaudito

Bufó frustrado…. Terriblemente frustrado

Y el que había mandado todo a la mierda y le había besado…. ¡Y el idiota ese se dormía!

_Talvez es lo mejor_- se apoderó de él un sentimiento desagradable, mitad culpa, mitad tristeza. Lamentable que el alcohol hubiese terminado su efecto sobre él, ahora empezaba a ver las cosas claras y el pensar le estaba matando. _Talvez es lo mejor_- se repitió, se había descontrolado, pero... ¡el rubio le había correspondido! Sin embargo era más que evidente el ebrio estado en el cual se encontraba. Sonrió triste, vamos, que en esas condiciones, podria haber sido cualquiera y Naruto se hubiese dejado

_Podria haber sido cualquiera_

Otra vez esa furia se disparó, la cabeza le palpitaba y dolía, se masajeó las sienes en busca de un alivio que no llegó. No podía controlarse, simplemente la idea de ver a Naruto con otra persona le sulfuraba más de lo que se hubiese imaginado

Naruto era suyo, y solamente suyo, nadie más tenia derecho a tocarle, pero…

Y ahí estaba el condenado "pero" que jodía su sanidad mental y le desquiciaba por completo

Naruto era su propiedad, pero… ¿y si Naruto se enamoraba¿Y si no eran simplemente unas cuantas perras eliminables, si no que alguien más cercano¿Alguien como Sai, por ejemplo?

¿Que haría entonces?

Arriesgar la felicidad de rubio no era una opción, después de todo el dobe era lo más importante para él

Tenía solo dos alternativas.

Una era resignarse, tragarse el orgullo y velar por la felicidad del rubio, con quien sea que esta fuese, incluso el bastardo de Sai

La otra, era dejar de ser un maldito quejita y tomar lo que por derecho le pertenece, ganarse al rubio, pelear por él, y no cederlo ante ningún engendro estupido que quiera arrebatárselo

Naruto era su territorio

Pero el miedo y la inseguridad causan estragos en las personas, y Uchiha Sasuke no era la excepción.

¿Que alternativa elegir?

·············································································································································

Cargó al rubio y lo llevó hasta la habitación compartida, le recostó en su cama y procedió a quitarle las sandalias y la chamarra naranja. La verdad es que no se veía capaz de continuar desvistiéndolo sin tentarse, así que le dejó tal cual y le arropó con las sabanas

Naruto no estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para preocuparse, así que decidió que no pasaba nada por que se largara de ahí un rato, necesitaba aire fresco, y tiempo a solas para pensar.

····························································································································

* * *

Despertó molesto, había algo en lo profundo de su ser que se revolvía inquieto y no le dejaba continuar con su sueño, bueno, tampoco es como si pudiese volver a dormir con tamaño dolor de cabeza que se cargaba ¿quien le mandaba a competir con Sasuke? Bah, el sake no era lo suyo, y de seguro el Uchiha lo aguantaba mejor solo porque era más alto 

Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Dónde estaba Sasuke? Buscó con la mirada al moreno pero no se encontraba en la habitación. Cerró los ojos concentrándose en captar su presencia en algún lugar del departamento, pero tampoco estaba. _Sasuke no esta._ Y por alguna razón ese hecho le provocaba un desagradable revoltijo en el estomago.

_¿Habrá ligado con alguien anoche?_

La idea le hizo fruncir el ceño inconcientemente, y al percatarse, se golpeó mentalmente ¿y que si el teme ligaba? No era asunto suyo….

Venga que esa no se la creía ni él mismo

Se cruzó de brazos conciente de su propia molestia, estaba celoso, si, y no tenia reparos en admitirlo, estaba celoso de cualquier babosa con la que Sasuke pudiese haber pasado la noche. Sintió como el estomago se le contraía

Antes de empezar a deprimirse, una voz positiva en su interior le recalcó la posibilidad que Sasuke tan solo se levantó más temprano que él y haba salido a dar una vuelta. Meditó un poco, la segunda opción le gustaba más. Pero no por eso iba a creerla

Ya le preguntaría al teme que hizo anoche, preocuparse ahora no tenia sentido ¿verdad? No le gustaba quemarse la cabeza pensando.

Se dirigió al baño para ducharse. Al abrir la puerta, cayó en la cuenta de un detalle importante _¿Qué hice anoche?_ Cerrando la puerta tras él con lentitud, y la mano desocupada en su mentón dándole un aire meditabundo, intentó recordar. La competencia de sake, las chicas que le invitaron a conversar, un perfume dulzón, las risas, recordaba a Sasuke caminando hacia él y después nada era claro, las imágenes se le confundían y acrecentaban el condenado dolor de cabeza que por cierto le estaba matando de buena mañana.

Despertó en su propia cama…. ¿Se habría acostado por si solo o Sasuke le había ayudado? Ni idea, ya le preguntaría al moreno cuando le viera, ahora lo único que quería era ducharse para después tomarse un café bien cargado

Se quitó la ropa y se inclinó hacia delante para ver mejor su cara en el espejo ¡anda, que caracho que traía! …menuda caña, chasqueó con la lengua. De seguro el resto del grupo había terminado peor. Si es que antes de hacer esa competencia con Sasuke ya había visto a Kiba bailar la macarena encima de una mesa. Rió ante la imagen mental y su cabeza le pasó factura ¡como le dolía! deslizó su mano por el cuello con la intención de relajar un poco los músculos de la zona. Pegó un bote cuando reparó en un pequeño detalle

Entrecerró los ojos y se acerco más al espejo, incrédulo

Eso que tenia en el cuello… ¿era un chupón?

.············································································································································

* * *

Aburrido, aburrido, aburrido, y con dolor de cabeza, se estaba fatal y el baka de Sasuke no llegaba aun ¿a que hora pensaba llegar? No le había visto en todo el puto día y comenzaba a ponerse mala leche 

Cambió los canales de la televisión con saña, como si quisiera asesinar a los pobres botones del mando en un intento de desahogar su propia frustración

Lo único que había logrado recordar era a un Sasuke cargándolo por las calles, mientras él berreaba. Nada más, talvez una discusión, pero no estaba seguro si realmente pasó o fue un sueño

Aunque el haber discutido seria una razón lógica para que el Uchiha aun no diera señales de vida, estaría enfadado…pero…mirara por donde lo mirara prefería eso mil veces antes de que el causante de la desaparición del moreno fuese un revolcón

El estomago le volvía a doler, maldito Uchiha, era malo para su salud tanto física como mental

Optó por lo más sano… comer cantidades industriales de ramen. Así con ánimos renovados y el entusiasmo que le caracterizaba, se acercó a la alacena donde guardaba las reservas de su preciado tesoro. Grande fue su decepción al comprobar por décima vez en menos de 5 segundos que no quedaba ramen, ni una sola porción. Una cómica lagrimilla se deslizo por su mejilla

**Kami-sama me odia T.T**

No tuvo tiempo de seguir lamentando su desgracia. Cuando el muy nombrado anteriormente moreno hizo acto de aparición. Cruzó el umbral del departamento con paso lento y mirada gacha

**-Hola**

**-Hola**

Silencio

**-Esta anocheciendo… ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?**- dejó caer como si la cosa no fuese con él y recién se daba cuenta de la ausencia del otro

**-Por ahí**- el rubio enarcó una ceja- ¿**y que hacías?-** preguntó a la vez que salía de la cocina para encarar al Uchiha

**-Me dolía la cabeza, fui a dar una vuelta y se me hizo tarde, eso es todo**- Sasuke estaba extraño, no levantaba la vista del piso y lucia tenso. Naruto frunció el ceño. Algo raro pasaba ahí

**¿Discutimos?**- el moreno levantó al fin el rostro para mirarle confundido- **eh?**

**-Estas raro, no se bien que ocurrió anoche, recuerdo que discutimos pero no estoy seguro, perdona si…**

**-Espera**- le interrumpió interesado- **¿no recuerdas?**

El rubio alzo los hombros- **pues no ¿hay algo importante que deba…?**

**-Naruto….**- el susodicho estaba a punto de contestarle un improperio ¿cual era la manía de interrumpir a cada rato? Mas se olvido del asunto al escuchar lo siguiente

**-Te invito a comer ramen**

**Yay!!! Siii!!! Ramen!!! **– y todas las interrogantes antes formuladas en su cabeza pasaron a tercer plano ¡comería ramen! Pletórico de júbilo jaló a Sasuke del brazo arrastrándolo consigo hacia su bienamado Ichiraku

**-Usuratonkachi**

**-Nah calla teme, que esta vez te la dejo pasar solo por que vas a pagar la cuenta**

* * *

**-Aquí esta su orden**

**-Itadakimasu!**

El moreno tan solo veía como su rubio engullía con placer su adorado ramen. Miró su propio plato ¿Qué le vera el usuratonkachi a esta sopa con fideos para que le guste tanto? Ah perfecto, ahora sentía celos de un estupido plato de comida

Naruto terminaba de comer y se disponía a pedir repetición, cuando una chica se le acerco, tímidamente

**- ¿Na-Naruto-kun?**

**- Eh¡Lila-chan¡Que sorpresa!**- Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, esa cara le sonaba de algo…

La chica rió coqueta- **que bueno encontrarte Naruto-kun, en la fiesta no terminamos de hablar**- la timidez de antes desapareció y en su lugar la muchacha se acercó infringiendo el espacio personal del rubio, mirándole insinuante

**¡Es cierto-dattebayo!**- rió tontamente mientras se rascaba la nuca, no tenia idea de que había conversado con la chica, si recordaba su nombre era de puro milagro. Las alarmas de Sasuke se dispararon _¡es una de las perras de anoche!_ Una vena hinchada hizo aparición en su frente

**Pueees, para solucionarlo podríamos quedar una día, ya sabes, solo tu y yo Naru-kun**- propuso melosa, al tiempo que acariciaba un mechón rubio. El ojiazul no tuvo tiempo de responder. Sasuke, a una velocidad de vértigo, dejó el dinero sobre el mesón, y tomando al Uzumaki del brazo lo arrastro consigo lejos de la chica

**-No tiene tiempo- **dejóen claro, yahogó la sarta de insultos dirigidos a la mujerzuela ¿Naru-kun¡¿Naru-kun¡¿Pero quien se creía esa?!

**¡Eh! Sasuke espera…-** por respuesta el Uchiha tan solo aceleró el paso, dejando a la muchacha pateando el piso enojada al ver frustrado su plan de conquista. Cuando había alcanzado una distancia prudencial, dobló en una esquina, y ocultando tanto su cuerpo como el de Naruto del campo de visión de Lila, se apoyó en la muralla, asomando ligeramente la cabeza para verificar si la perra, como le había bautizado cariñosamente, no les había seguido.

-**Sasuke ¿que crees que estas haciendo?**

- **Calla dobe, solo que me toca los huevos que se metan con mi te**…- calló ¿pero que coño estaba haciendo? Ahora como le explicaría a Naruto¿Y donde carajo se había metido su jodido autocontrol?

**-¿Tu territorio?-** algo en el tono empleado hizo que el moreno se pusiera lívido _¿habrá recordado lo de anoche?_ Tragó saliva y volteó lentamente hacia su compañero

El rubio tenia la cabeza gacha, el flequillo ocultando sus ojos, brazo derecho cayendo muerto a un lado y la mano izquierda cubriendo la parte del cuello donde estaba la marca

Su marca

Quiso decir algo pero de repente tenia la garganta seca. Un escalofrió le recorrió cuando Naruto alzó la vista dejando ver sus ojos espectacularmente azules. Decididos, con una seriedad tan solo comparable con la que mostró su voz, al hablar roncamente

**Volvamos a casa, tú y yo tenemos que hablar**

* * *

**···························································333**

**···························································**

n/a: muchas gracias por los reviews!!! n.n

**lyn asakura, Yuuko Uchiha, katac, Sui-chan, Alyssa Black, Lumina Mithrandir, Kurumi Uchiha y jennita**

gracias por los comentarios y sugerencias n.n

no se si podre actualizar pronto el proximo capitulo, que es el ultimo y el del lemon (n///n). primero porque no esta terminado (le falta un pokito, tengo el comienzo y el final, pero me falta lo de en medio -cofcof-lemoncofcof- xD) y segundo porque salgo de vacaciones, y eso es igual a visitar a mi abuela en un lugar remoto donde la television todavia es cosa de brujeria xD- y donde le muestran corderos degollados a pobres infantes de 4 años ¬¬

pero en todo caso, voi a ver si puedo escaparme a la ciudad un rato para terminar y subir el cap.

se los debo por todo el apoyo que me han dado n//n

que esten bien y FELIZ NAVIDAD!!! nOn

cuidado con comer mucho revoltijo que despues uno se intoxica- (T.T a mi siempre me pasa xD)


	17. Sinceridad

bueno, este es el ultimo capitulo. me ha encantado escribir esta historia y les agradezco a todas(os) quienes leyeron n.n

espero no decepcionarles con el final. ya he mencionado que puede haber un epilogo, aunque probablemente lo publique en una historia aparte como un one-shot :P (sin que sea indispensable haber leido antes Pensare. o por lo menos esa es la idea xD )

······················································································································

* * *

**···························································**

**17. Sinceridad**

**···························································**

* * *

··········································· 

Naruto cruzó la sala, con una calma y serenidad poco característica en él. Su rostro se mantenía serio y aquella tensión instalada entre ellos continuaba igual o más grande desde la ultima vez que cruzaron palabra con aquel "tu y yo tenemos que hablar" por parte del rubio.

Sasuke cerró la puerta tras él, presa de una incertidumbre poco sana. Se recostó en la puerta, buscando un punto de apoyo, mientras el ojiazul hacia lo mismo, quedando semisentado en la mesa, frente al Uchiha.

**¿Cuando pensabas contármelo?**- el moreno suspiró con cansancio, como si solo el recordarlo le agotase. Llevó su mano derecha al puente de su nariz, masajeándolo, y de paso tener una excusa para no mirar al rubio, quien seguía con la cabeza gacha.

**-Naruto yo…-** respiró hondo antes de proseguir. Siendo sinceros, se encontraba terriblemente nervioso- **no estabas en tus cinco sentidos ¿de acuerdo? Estabas borracho y yo…-** el rubio alzó la vista encontrándose con un Sasuke con serios problemas para expresarse, y aunque no perdía la elegancia tan propia, se notaba a leguas lo incómodo que se encontraba

**-Tú… ¿Qué?- **

**-…-**

Entrecerró los ojos ante la falta de una respuesta satisfactoria, se acercó un par de pasos al Uchiha. No estaba enojado, bueno, tal vez un poco, es solo que… se sentía herido. Tanto tiempo esperando para poder besarle y cuando ocurría el muy idiota se lo ocultaba

Injusto

Cierto, estaba borracho, y eso era un punto a favor del Uchiha, pero de igual forma…

No

Decidió ir por otro camino

**-¿Que ocurrió allá afuera?** – El moreno le miró interrogante, con la intención oculta de ganar un poco de tiempo para calmarse

- **con Lila-chan - **aclaró**- ¿por que te pusiste así?-** Sasuke se removió incomodo ¿Qué se supone que debería decir ahora? Se sentía atrapado.- **¿así como?**

El rubio ignoró la pregunta , que ambos sabían, no venia al caso, acortó un poco más la distancia, apretó los puños. Estaba nervioso, y el bombear desesperado de su corazón era una prueba irrefutable.

La tensión caía pesada sobre ambos.

**-hiciste lo mismo ayer en la fiesta**- puntualizó- **Dime, Sasuke… tu…-** la frase murió ahí. Lo que comenzó con una interrogación demandante y segura se había diluido a un dialogo tenue, como si el tema tratado fuese un secreto.

- **Las aparté porque me irritaban, te acosaban mientras tú no estabas del todo conciente**- Naruto sonrió. Bien, esa... excusa no se aplicaba a lo recién ocurrido con Lila, y tanto Sasuke como él lo sabían de sobra. Avanzó un paso más

- **¿celoso?**

Algo dentro de él se removió. Observó directamente los ojos azules que le devolvían una mirada intensa, le encantaban, todo él le encantaba. Ya había perdido el autocontrol ¿Qué más daba un poco de orgullo? Eligió ser sincero, Llegado a este punto su situación era un todo o nada. Sintió la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo al devolver la mirada con firmeza.

- **si**

El ojiazul tuvo una sensación de vértigo, los ojos negros le miraban penetrantes, cautivadores, con una franqueza que aceleraba su pulso y le hacia sudar las manos ¡que nervioso que estaba!

Se acercó al rubio y tomó el rostro en sus manos, alzándolo ligeramente para mantener el contacto visual- **perdí los estribos. Ver que alguien se te acerca con ese tipo de intenciones… me enfurece….**- tomó aire antes de continuar, estaba hablando bajito, casi en susurros- **lamento si te molestó pero…siendo sincero, no me arrepiento**.

**¿Y del beso¿Te arrepientes?-** desvió involuntariamente la vista hacia los labios que le preguntaban lo que no quería responder ¿se arrepentía? Había disfrutado tanto besándole, más de lo que hubiese imaginado, pero…

**-Naruto, no estabas…-** una mano en su pecho le hizo callar, el rubio reemplazó la escasa distancia entre sus cuerpos por una casi inexistente

**-Ahora no estoy borracho**- susurró. El moreno abrió los ojos sorprendido por la inesperada aclaración, sintió que la mano apoyada en su pecho jalaba su camiseta, obligándole a encontrarse con unos labios carnosos e increíblemente suaves

El contacto duró poco, fue solo un pequeño roce, un casto beso que dejaba en claro muchas cosas. Cuando se separaron, apenas unos milímetros, la mano morena seguía sujetando firme la camiseta del contrario, los ojos negros se perdían en los ojos azules y viceversa. Tan cerca, que los alientos se volvían uno y los cuerpos podían seguir el latido del otro.

**-¿Te arrepientes?-** apenas audible, apenas moviendo los labios. Sasuke sintió aquella pregunta como una caricia sobre su boca ansiosa

Sonrió, y por respuesta enredó la mano izquierda en los cabellos claros y, acariciando con la diestra la mejilla al alcance, cerró la exigua distancia entre ambos, besándole con los labios entreabiertos, inclinándose ligero hacia la izquierda para acoplarse perfectamente a esa boquita pequeña y húmeda, que le recibía gustosa.

**-no**

El rubio alzó los brazos, cruzándolos tras la nuca del más alto, aferrandose, y empujando leve, para un beso más profundo, abrió la boca invitando a una lengua que no tardo en aparecer, movía los labios lento, disfrutando cada segundo del contacto, a la vez que sentía la mano en su pelo bajar por su espalda y acariciar sobre la ropa

Terminaron el beso y el moreno juntó ambas frentes. Naruto tenia los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa preciosa en el rostro, Sasuke no se resistió a repartir besitos en ambas mejillas sonrojadas, y los labios. En medio de los leves piquitos que compartían, Naruto le miró con ojos brillantes

- **Te quiero**

Notó un calorcito en el pecho al escucharle, y se sentía espectacularmente bien. Acarició con la nariz la respingada del menor, la cual se arrugó graciosamente al sonreír su dueño ante el tierno gesto. Le besó nuevamente con el "yo también" impreso en el acto.

El rubio jadeó en medio del beso, falto de aire. De un momento las caricias se habían vuelto más…intensas. Y el ambiente subía de temperatura a un ritmo bestial

Ya no era un simple roce, Sasuke le estaba devorando la boca, las manos acariciaban por sobre la ropa de manera desesperada. Solo se podían oír las respiraciones agitadas e irregulares, el murmullo de la tela al refregarse contra la ropa del contrario, y el sonido húmedo de los besos compartidos

El moreno deslizó su boca hacia la oreja del menor, agarrando firme la cintura y apretándolo contra si, queriendo sentirle lo más cerca posible. Atrapó el lóbulo con la lengua, obteniendo un provocativo jadeo.

Cazó con los dientes el tierno cartílago, mordisqueando, jugando con la lengua y el aliento cálido que dejaba caer adrede sobre el oído. Provocando espasmos placenteros en el rubio. Descendió, lamiendo la hendidura entre la oreja y el cuello, y más abajo, encontrándose con una familiar marca que tenia su nombre implícito. Enterró los dientes en la piel suave y succionó a gusto. Deleitado por las reacciones del cuerpo entre sus brazos.

Odió la estupida chamarra cuando esta le impidió seguir saboreando el cuello frente a él. Presuroso, abrió el cierre buscando quitar el estorbo. No había ganado si no unos pocos centímetros de terreno cuando la inoportuna camiseta de red hizo su aparición. La jaló por un lado, harto de tanto obstáculo y mordió el hombro moreno con hambre

Naruto se sentía sofocado, hiperventilaba, y las caricias de Sasuke no hacían si no subir aun más la temperatura de su cuerpo. Cada vez que sentía esa boca hacerse de su cuello caía en éxtasis. Aun agarrando al más alto por la nuca retrocedió unos pasos arrastrándolo consigo. No se detuvo hasta que sintió chocar su trasero contra la mesa, necesitaba un punto de apoyo porque las piernas comenzaban a flaquearle. ¿Como le hacia Sasuke para que con tan poco le pusiera tan caliente? no recordaba haber estado así de excitado antes, y eso que seguían vestidos

Agarró al rubio por las caderas, subiéndolo a la mesa, masajeando el prieto trasero y besándole nuevamente en la boca. El ojiazul respondió envolviendo la cintura del más alto con sus piernas e iniciando un vaivén con sus caderas que hizo perder la cordura al Uchiha, soltando un gemido ronco que acrecentó la excitación del menor

En un arrebato de pasión, empujo al Uzumaki sobre la mesa, dejándole acostado sobre ella, y subió el mismo sentándose a horcajadas sobre el rubio y dejándole atrapado entre su cuerpo y la madera. Le miró a los ojos, dejando una pregunta en el aire

Naruto contempló los labios enrojecidos que dejaban escapar el arrítmico aliento, las mejillas pálidas, ahora cubiertas por un rubor, consecuencia de la actividad. Se detuvo en los ojos oscuros, que le miraban pidiendo un permiso que otorgo al momento de atraer el cuerpo encima suyo para besarle

**e-en la… mmh… cama, aquí no**- dijo apenas, sin cortar el beso qu perduró aun cuando Sasuke le alzó por la cintura, dejando que envolviera su torso con las piernas y le llevo a cuestas a la habitación, chocando con cada mueble que estorbaba el paso.

Le tiró sobre el colchón y posicionándose sobre el enseguida, comenzó a frotarse contra el cuerpo bajo suyo, buscando un poco de alivio para la dura erección que comenzaba a dolerle. Unió sus bocas y los movimientos torpes y desesperados de sus lenguas no hacían sino calentarle aun más. Se incorporó para quitarse la playera y los ojos azules brillaron ante la visión del pecho pálido y sudoroso. Con un movimiento certero, el rubio logro quedar arriba, relamiéndose los labios, y se dispuso a saborear el torso que ante si se ofrecía

**Na- Naruto espera….tú todavía… ahhh**- acalló un gemido mordiéndose la mano. El ojiazul estaba dibujando círculos con la lengua en el ombligo del mas alto, enloqueciéndolo- **todavía…tienes mucha ropa….en- encima, Naruto**

Le miró desde abajo divertido, Sasuke se veía adorable tratando de reprimir los gemidos. Pero él quería escucharlos a como de lugar. Subió hasta la altura del oído del mayor para susurrarle ronco

- **entonces…desvísteme**

La invitación le produjo un pinchazo de excitación difícil de ignorar, en cuanto pudo, le arrancó la camiseta de red y fue a por los botones del pantalón, no alcanzó a terminar de bajar la bragueta, cuando sintió una mano colándose entre sus piernas, por encima del boxer, palpando y apretando obligándole a soltar un involuntario gemido

_Maldito dobe, se me adelantó_

Naruto mordió el labio inferior al escuchar el grave sonido que emitió el Uchiha, continuó masajeado la dura hombría por sobre la tela, mientras refregaba la propia contra el muslo del moreno ¡estaba tan caliente!

Sasuke decidió que fue suficiente de tanta tortura. Volvió a dejar al rubio bajo el y le tomó las muñecas, inmovilizándolas por sobre la cabeza, en el respaldo de la cama. Con la mano libre inició un camino hacia llegar a la entrepierna del rubio. Oh pero el no iba ser tan benevolente, metió la mano por dentro de la ropa interior, acariciando con programada lentitud el pedazo de carne. El ojiazul se removió jadeante, alzando las caderas en busca de un mayor contacto que no llegaba y le estaba desesperando

**Sasuke no… ahhh**- el nombrado pegó su boca al oído del menor y pregunto lento e insinuante, sensual- ¿**que es lo que quieres… Naruto?**

El rubio tenía los ojos fuertemente apretados, la boca abierta dejando salir gemidos de frustración- **teme…**- el rubor en el rostro se acrecentó- **más… más fuerte** –

Se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua ante la escena - **¿Cómo dijiste?-** preguntó meloso y con un toque de pícara diversión

**¡Aarg¡Deja de jugar bastardo y hazlo más fuerte!**- gritó terriblemente abochornado, con el ceño fruncido y mandando una mirada que intentaba ser asesina

El moreno sonrió arrogante. Obedeció de buena gana y apretó el agarre, aumentando la velocidad de su mano

- **¿así?**- el menor arqueó la espalda soltando un largo gemido

**- ahhhhhhhh ¡si¡Mmmh….! Así… ahhh- **

Repentinamente, sintió la voz Uchiha derramarse espesa en su oído, tan grave y masculina que le hizo tragar saliva

**- si sigues así, voy a correrme con tan solo escucharte-** se sonrojo frunciendo el ceño nuevamente, quiso decir algo, pero la boca se abría y cerraba sin encontrar las palabras precisas _¡será desgraciado!- _pensó, completamente avergonzado

Sasuke hizo una mueca de superioridad que contrasto con el suave beso que a continuación le depositó en los labios. Retiro la mano de la erección del rubio, ignorando el gruñido descontento de este, y procedió a quitar tanto los pantalones propios como los ajenos, con movimientos ligeros y eficaces

Quedaron completamente desnudos, contemplándose con expectación. Las erecciones ahora al descubierto clamaban por una atención que estaba demorando en llegar, pero los dos ninjas sobre la cama no hacían ademán de moverse. Se miraban a los ojos, concientes de la respiración acelerada del contrario pero sin querer retirar la vista

Tanto tiempo esperando, tantos sentimientos juntos, y todo se resumía a ese momento, a esos ojos, al nombre de la persona junto a ellos

Naruto abrió los brazos en una clara invitación, sin dejar de observar los pozos negros. A Sasuke le pareció la imagen más sensual que pudiese existir. Naruto. Su Naruto.

Aceptó gustoso, inclinándose lento para besarle, dejándose envolver e un abrazo correspondido y acomodándose entre las piernas del rubio

Se besaron con entrega, hasta que el ojiazul envolvió con sus piernas las caderas del más alto, haciendo presión. Enviando corrientes de placer y recordándoles su propia excitación. Piel contra piel, se refregaron jadeantes contra el otro hasta que se percataron que no era suficiente. Querían más, y lo tendrían

Sasuke se incorporó hasta quedar sentado frente al rubio, tomo cada rodilla de este y las separo con lentitud, dejando expuesta la pequeña entrada. Manteniendo su oscura mirada en la azul, procedió a lamerse los dedos, uno por uno con parsimonia y sensualidad. Provocando a Naruto, quien se tuvo que morder el labio inferior al notar que su erección crecía aun más

El primer dedo fue relativamente fácil, el rubio hizo una mueca de molestia por la intrusión, pero no parecía dolerle. Con el segundo, tuvo que parar a mitad de camino al notar la cara de dolor que había puesto Naruto, este le miró con el rostro contraído haciendo ademán para que continuase – **sigue, que no me voy a romper, esto no es nada**-

Y sonrió dándole confianza

Introdujo los dedos por completo y comenzó a moverlos lento, en círculos. El ojiazul suspiró con un escandaloso sonrojo en las mejillas- **esto ya… ya no se siente tan mal**- el moreno sonrió al captar las caderas del menor buscando el contacto de sus dedos. Los retiró para después integrar un tercero que provocó una nueva mueca de dolor, con la mano libre comenzó a acariciar el erguido miembro ante él para disminuir el dolor del rubio, quien se arqueó al sentir esa mano tocarle- **relájate Naruto, si no dolerá más**-

_Claro, como a ti no te están metiendo nada por el culo_- pensó, prefiriendo ahorrarse el decirlo en voz alta

Quitó los dedos de aquel caliente agujero cuando sintió que se relajaba, y se dispuso a entrar en él. Acomodó la punta de su erección a la par que se rodeaba la cintura con las piernas de Naruto para una posición más cómoda. Entró lento para darle tiempo al rubio de acostumbrarse a la intrusión, este le abrazaba, arañándole la espalda un poco por el dolor: o Sasuke tenía dedos muy delgados, o la tenia muy grande. Ya iba por la mitad cuando jadeó acalorado

– **Jo… joder…**- musitó el kitsune con los ojos apretados

Sasuke hacia un esfuerzo descomunal para no penetrarle de golpe, nunca había sentido nada igual, Naruto era increíblemente estrecho y caliente- Apretó con fuerza la mandíbula- Y lo mejor de todo, es que era _su_ Naruto

**Hmn**- soltaron ambos, estrechando el abrazo. Había entrado por completo

Se tomó un segundo, inundado por ese calor asfixiante que era el cuerpo de Naruto, y comenzó a moverse, rítmicamente a tras y adelante, enterrándose más y más en la estrecha entrada que le otorgaba más placer del que hubiera fantaseado. Mordió el labio inferior al oír gemir al rubio. Ah que rico, que caliente. El cuerpo bajo suyo le pedía a gritos que fuese mas rápido, que lo perforara, que le partiera en dos y se desfogase a base de fuertes embestidas. Irresistible. Exquisito. El mismo no podía reprimir los sonidos de placer que abandonaban su boca

- **Ah aahhh Sasukeee, mmmh dame más... más fuerte**- jadeó al oírle. Aumentó la velocidad del vaivén, cambiando de posición, sentando al rubio en su erección enterrándosela al completo, haciendo que el cuerpo se levantase y se empalase en su virilidad, profundo, con saltos frenéticos y excitantes, perdiendo el control

Las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios rojos entreabiertos, soltando candentes gemidos. El flequillo pegado a la frente sudada, y los ojos entornados, velados por la lujuria y el placer

- **Ahhh si, di mi nombre Naruto, grítalo, di mi nombre**- demandó ronco, aumentando el ritmo de las estocadas y el chirriar de la cama le acompañó. El kitsune cabalgaba salvaje y obscenamente en su regazo, excitándole con solo verle

Le besó fuera de control, terminando con las lenguas entrelazadas en medio de ambas bocas, acariciando la contraria con morbosidad y hambre. Todo era sudor, amor, saliva, calor y olor a sexo

Una mano se deslizaba lujuriosa por el muslo del menor, mientras la otra sostenía firme una nalga, empujando al cuerpo encima suyo para una mayor profundidad

**- Sasuke ¡ahhhhhhhh Sasukeeee, mmmh siii ahhh justo ahí! dios! me estas matando Sasuke! **

Los gemidos con frases sucias no hacían mas que aumentar su libido, complaciéndolo en sobremanera

- **eres tan mmmh estrecho Ahhh, no sabes lo apretado que se esta aahhh Narutoooo**

Después de una fuerte embestida el ojiazul arqueó la espalda y se vino entre ambos abdómenes gimiendo una y otra vez el nombre de Sasuke. El moreno al sentir los músculos del menor tensarse y estrechar la entrada, llegó al orgasmo después de un par de penetraciones, echando la cabeza hacia atrás en éxtasis y sintiendo como se derramaba entre las apretadas carnes del rubio. Quien se dejó caer sobre el en un abrazo exhausto, intentando regular la respiración al igual que el Uchiha

Sasuke se removió con la intención de salir del interior de Naruto, pero este le detuvo y estrechó el abrazo- **quedémonos así, solo un momento-** le miró con aquellos ojos color zafiro, de mirada intensa, correspondió el abrazo sin perder el contacto visual y le besó lento

Al separar sus bocas, el rubio enterró la cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro del más alto, con una suave sonrisa compartida, al igual que el abrazo que les abrigaba a ambos por igual. En ese momento eran uno solo

Pasó un rato en que la fogosidad fue remplazada por una tranquilidad acogedora, los dos jóvenes en la cama yacían despiertos, embadurnados en calma y calor

Sasuke acariciaba con lentitud la espalda desnuda de su rubio, lento, deslizando los dedos desde los omoplatos hasta donde la propia espalda perdía el nombre. La respiración cálida le hacia cosquillas en el cuello, se sentía bien así. Pero una interrogante le vino de improviso, y no se resistió a salir de dudas.

**-Naruto…-**

**-Dime-** contesto sin abrir los ojos, con la mejilla apoyada en el fuerte pecho de su koi

**-Tú…**- el tono inseguro le hizo alzar la vista para mirarle directamente. Le dedicó una sonrisa pequeña, invitándole a continuar.

**-Esta fue… quiero decir… ¿tú habías…?... ¿habías antes….?-** rió internamente, así que era eso lo que inquietaba al Uchiha. Si se había acostado con alguien anteriormente. Hizo un esfuerzo para no sonreír divertido ¡que tierno se veía Sasuke así¿Para que acabar con la diversión tan luego? Molestar un poco al más alto no le iba a hacer daño a nadie…

Escondió el rostro en el pálido pecho, se le estaba haciendo difícil disimular la mueca de risa. Fingió un suspiro y comenzó a trazar círculos con el índice sobre el blanco abdomen- **ya sabes…, estuve viajando por tres largos años… y Ero-sennin no es la mejor influencia…**- Sasuke se tensó al instante, dejo de acariciar la suave espalda, y apretó la mandíbula inconcientemente. Recuerdos de conversaciones anteriores comenzaron a hostigar su mente

"_¡Bah! que delicado eres, durante las misiones Sai me abrazaba sin tanta queja"_

_¿Y si Sai…?_ No, no podía ser, se negaba a creerlo. Los celos le recorrieron la espina como un liquido frió y venenoso mientras que el ojiazul continuaba con su incoherente discurso-** ... me sentía muy solo… y la edad…**

_¿edad¡¿edad¡¿de que carajo estaba hablando el dobe?!_

**-¿si o no?**- le escucho reír nervioso, y seguía sin darle la cara

-**¿y para que quieres saber? Es…**

"_-Abrázame- _

_-No soy tu peluche usuratonkachi- _

_-Pero Sai…-"_

Definitivamente, iba a descuartizar a ese anbu en cuanto lo tuviera en frente

**-¿Si o no?**- le interrumpió, ya con el ceño notoriamente fruncido y cara de disgusto

Naruto reía internamente ¡pero que posesivo! Aunque eso había quedado más que claro con los sucesos anteriores, no dejaba de causarle gracia. El que le exigiera como su territorio le provocaba una agradable satisfacción, le hacia sentirse querido.

-**No**- Sasuke ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar la sonrisa de autosuficiencia que se le instaló en el rostro al escuchar la respuesta. Como si lo hubiese sabido todo el tiempo, y no hubiese estado a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso por la ansiedad hace menos de cinco segundos

Naruto sonrió malicioso

**-Por cierto, llego carta desde Suna… Sai te manda saludos**

…

**-Auch!** - el moreno se volteó dándole la espalda el rubio en un brusco movimiento, casi tirándolo al piso

- **Oh, vamos Sasuke fue solo una broma, no seas crío**

**-Cállate Naruto**- espetó molesto-

El ojiazul rió ante el infantil comportamiento. Le abrazó por la espalda depositando suaves besitos en el hombro expuesto. El moreno solo se encogió mas, farfullando algo incomprensible. Se giró para encarar al rubio cuando escucho a este reír divertido

-**¿Que?- preguntó con tono malhumorado **

-**Awww ¡¡¡si en el fondo eres adorable!!!**- se abalanzó sobre un desconcertado Sasuke, achuchándolo y repartiendo besos en toda su cara

- ¡**Aarg¡Quítate dobe¡No seas pegajoso¡Ya basta!**- Naruto detuvo su empalagoseo aun riendo, se abrazó al pálido cuerpo por la cintura, reposando la cabeza en el hombro de este, sin perder de vista el leve sonrojo del ojinegro

Sasuke miró el rostro de su koibito y aunque intento evitarlo, se le dibujó una pequeña sonrisa ¡que mono que estaba así! Con los ojitos azules brillando y expresión contenta, Se acercó chocando ambas narices en una suave caricia, antes de besarle despacio en la boca, apenas moviendo los labios, en un roce sutil que encantaba a ambos por igual.

**-Mmm, ya que sacaste el tema…**- el menor abrió los ojos para mirarle, sin saber bien como continuar- **¿y tú?**

-**¿Yo que?**- ahora era el moreno quien se regocijaba ante la expectación del rubio, claro que esta era una décima parte de lo que había demostrado el mismo minutos atrás, pero era un Uchiha y jamás lo admitiría por las buenas

-**si tú… eh…como hiciste todo tan…este… seguro y... b-bien**- insertar aquí una GRAN sonrisa marca Uchiha y un sonrojo máximo por parte del Uzumaki- **me preguntaba ¡solo por curiosidad! Si tú… tenias "experiencia" en…esto.**

El mayor recostó la cabeza en la almohada, mirando al techo con expresión neutra, oh si, dulce venganza. No esta de mas señalar que ante el largo silencio (solo tres segundos aproximadamente) el rubio se espantó- digamos que la insistente visión de unos ojos amarillos y asquerosa lengua larga perturbaban su tranquilidad mental.

**- Bueno…**- habló finalmente, rompiendo el silencio establecido. El jinchunriki tragó saliva.- **durante el examen de chunnin, Kakashi-sensei…**- sin alcanzar a decir nada más, tenia a un kitsune histérico sobre sus caderas, cogiéndole por los hombros y zarandeándolo desesperado a la par que gritaba como un poseso

**¡¡¿Que¿¡Kakashi-sensei!?¿Qué te hizo ese desgraciado? Arrgg ¡Lo sabia¡Siempre lo supe¡Ese tuerto pervertido te miraba con intenciones sucias¡Siempre sospeché de su maldito ojo feliz¡¡¡Yo lo mato¡¡¡Lo maaaatooooo!!!!-** su berreo fue interrumpido por una cristalina carcajada que inundó toda la habitación. Naruto solo pudo quedar embobado viendo como Sasuke se descojonaba de risa a costa suya. Pero es que no podía siquiera concebir el criticarle por la burla, Sasuke muy pocas veces reía así, y cuando lo hacia…

_Dioses, que guapo se ve_

…le dejaba embelesado, justo como ahora. La risa fue disminuyendo paulatinamente, quedando en tan solo una sonrisa divertida, el moreno le miró con cariño y le atrajo por la nuca para darle un profundo beso que hizo que su corazón brincara contento

-**Baaka, Kakashi-sensei solo me obligó a leer un poco de su ridícula novela como parte del entrenamiento. No ha habido nadie antes que tu- **y capturó sus labios nuevamente, sintiendo al rubio curvar los labios en una sonrisa en medio del beso

**¡¡¡Te quiero Sasuke-teme!!!**- nada mas terminar el morreo el kitsune se abalanzó, abrazándole por el cuello, el moreno correspondió el gesto estrechando el contacto por la cintura morena, con una sonrisa cariñosa bailándole en la cara.

Hasta ahora ser sincero le había recompensado con creces, talvez debería serlo mas seguido, solo con Naruto claro esta, él era el único que se lo había ganado a pulso, y el único con quien deseaba ser realmente sincero

- **… yo también te quiero dobe.**

**·································································································**

* * *

···································································· 

OWARI

···································································

* * *

······················································································· 

n/a: **saki, Carli-chan.JSR, lady Sesshoumaru, lyn asakura, Ero Nightwalker, Sui357, yo-chan1, jennita, Kurumi Uchiha, Lumina Mithrandir y katac. **Les agradezco todos y cada uno de sus comentarios, nOn hasta ahora cuento 120 review y es mas de lo que habria podido imaginar cuando comenze a escribir este fic, jejeje, no saben lo contenta que me pone el saber que Pensare a gustado.

este es el final, espero que os guste. y ya saben cualquier critica es bienvenida al igual que cualquier comentario que tengan n.n

si han leido y por esas casualidades de la vida no han dejado nunca review ¡ahora se puede! xD naaa es solo que como es el ultimo capitulo, pues me hace ilusion 9//9

xD

gracias a todas(os) otra vez!!! ( y dale con eso xD soy una cargante)

sois geniales n.n


End file.
